


Como caído del cielo.

by Cor_Vida



Series: ¿Nos conocemos? (Canon divergence) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fights, First Meetings, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: Tras el tema del diluvio Azirafel necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo de todo el drama del pueblo elegido y una aldea indoeuropea parecía un lugar tan bueno como otro cualquiera para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.A menos, claro está, que una extraña criatura demoniaca decida interrumpirlas apareciendo, literalmente, como caída del cielo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ¿Nos conocemos? (Canon divergence) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Unas buenas vacaciones.

Azirafel necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo el drama del pueblo elegido. Todo el trance del diluvio había sido bastante traumático, la verdad sea dicha. 

Los otros ángeles no lo entendían. Ellos no vivían en la Tierra, no comprendían que importancia podían tener unos cientos de humanos más o menos. Al fin y al cabo había millares de ellos. 

Cuando Azirafel expresaba sus inquietudes lo único que tenían que decir era que todo formaba parte del Gran Plan y que todas esas almas estaban en un lugar mejor (o no, pero ¿a quién le importa?).

El Principado, por su parte, sabía que cada ser humano individual era un universo en si mismo, sus potencialidades eran infinitas y sus decisiones impredecibles. Pero por encima de todo sabía que, por muy dulces que fueran las promesas de la otra vida, ningún humano deseaba ser brutalmente arrancado de ésta. 

No, se acabó, había tenido suficiente, al menos por un tiempo.

El continente europeo era el sitio perfecto para un nuevo comienzo. Un poco de paganismo era justo lo que necesitaba. Los pueblos indoeuropeos eran casi prehistóricos, los asentamientos pequeños y la vida apacible (al menos entre una guerra tribal y la siguiente). 

El recibimiento inicial no había sido demasiado hospitalario. Se había topado con una partida de caza _cilinia_ y lo habían confundido con un espía _cáporo_. Su extraño aspecto lo salvó de ser descorporizado allí mismo y acabó ante el caudillo local. 

Drostan ‘el bravo’ fue partidario de la decapitación inmediata, pero su hija y heredera, Myrna ‘la amada’, sintió curiosidad por el peculiar extranjero y pidió conservarlo unos días.

Al cabo de una semana las cosechas crecían mejor, los animales se morían menos y el visitante le había curado la neumonía al pequeño Enid. 

Los pueblos paganos no se cuestionaban demasiado las cosas, no importaba que el extranjero tuviese habilidades mágicas o que simplemente fuese afortunado, sus dioses parecían complacidos, así que se quedaba.

Cuando fue evidente que el ángel poseía algún tipo de habilidad impropia de un humano común lo nombraron druida de la aldea (El anterior había muerto el último otoño envenenado con unas setas. Nadie se sorprendió, no era demasiado bueno en su trabajo).

La ceremonia fue breve, ya que todo el mundo parecía deseoso de pasar a la fiesta de después. Se le asignó la vivienda del antiguo mago, se le dieron las joyas y las ropas apropiadas y se lo bautizó como Aldahir (ya que nadie parecía capaz de pronunciar correctamente ‘Azirafel’).

En unos meses el ángel se encontraba perfectamente integrado. Era como unas buenas vacaciones. La comida era más que aceptable, la gente interesante y los tabús alrededor de los placeres de la carne eran pocos e increíblemente laxos. Por lo tanto Azirafel siempre tenía el estómago lleno, la mente ocupada y la cama caliente. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

________________________

El Principado se dirigía a las puertas de la aldea amurallada cuando oyó que lo llamaban por su nuevo nombre. 

“¡Aldahir!” tronó la voz de Drostan “¿Irás muy lejos hoy, Druida?”

El ángel creyó distinguir cierta preocupación en su voz y se imaginó por qué. “Descuida, amigo mío, solo voy al bosque. ” Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo “¿Podría preguntar qué le preocupa a mi señor?”

Drostan se pasó una enorme mano por su rostro rubicundo, atusándose las barbas de forma compulsiva. “Es Trevia. Ya sabes que ha tenido un mal embarazo, y ahora que se acerca el momento del parto, su esposo, Niall se teme lo peor.”

Azirafel posó una mano sobre uno de los anchos hombros del jefe. Le resultaba enternecedor como un hombre de apariencia tan fiera podía ser tan sensible. Él por su parte ya se había ocupado de bendecir a Trevia adecuadamente. “Drostan, todo irá bien. Debes confiar en las mujeres. Brianda es una matrona excepcional, nunca ha perdido a una madre y se le han ido muy pocos bebés.”

“Lo sé, Aldahir, pero preferiría que estuvieses aquí cuando llegue la hora” respondió el jefe con voz grave. En un asentamiento tan pequeño los lazos entre los humanos eran muy fuertes y los niños muy valorados.

“Y aquí estaré. No creo que se ponga de parto hoy, pero nunca se sabe. Si ocurre manda al joven Erwin, sabe dónde encontrarme”

Drostan suspiró más aliviado “Que los dioses te guarden, Druida” 

“Que Ella esté contigo” respondió él a modo de despedida. Azirafel había adoptado esa forma poco usual porque así podía ser deliberadamente ambiguo. La deidad principal de los Clinios era Deva, por lo que hacer referencia a ‘Ella’ le permitía adaptarse a su contexto pagano sin blasfemar demasiado. Hay quien diría que, par ser un ángel, se sentía curiosamente cómodo trabajando al borde de la herejía. 

Se internó en la arboleda y suspiró. Odiaba los alumbramientos, un grave error de diseño en su opinión, y todo el tema de “parirás con dolor” había sido (con perdón) una putada. 

Caminó tranquilamente hacia su claro predilecto mientras pensaba en su conversación con el jefe. No lo decía solo para tranquilizarlo, esa mujer, Brianda, sabía lo que hacía. Hasta ahora solo se había visto obligado a intervenir una vez y esperaba que no hubiese una segunda. 

Su mente se alejaba de los horrores de la reproducción humana para centrarse en su estómago quejumbroso. Se desvió de su camino habitual para recoger un puñado de moras de su zarza predilecta. (las bayas de esa planta en particular siempre eran abundantes y estaban en el punto exacto de madurez)

Lo sintió antes de oírlo. El crepitar del poder angelical y el súbito escalofrío del demoníaco, inmediatamente seguidos de un estruendo de hojas arrancadas y ramas partidas. Algo se estrelló a unos escasos veinte metros de él. 

Azirafel corrió hacia el lugar del impacto. Pasó por encima de un tronco caído y se detuvo al borde del pequeño cráter que la criatura había producido al caer. Se le cortó la respiración. Sin duda era un demonio, pero al mismo tiempo no se parecía a ningún ser infernal que hubiese visto antes. 

Sus cabellos pelirrojos destacaban contra la tierra oscura. Su cuerpo pálido y delgado estaba cubierto por una túnica negra, pero aun así el ángel no pudo dejar de notar la elegancia del las largas extremidades. 

Había caído sobre un lado. Su brazo izquierdo se doblaba en un ángulo extraño y una de sus alas azabaches estaba claramente partida cerca de la base. Podía apostar a que mas huesos estaban rotos bajo la blanca piel, pero en ese momento era su ala negra la que atrapaba su atención. 

Azirafel sintió un potente dolor reflejo, sus alas eran parte de su forma verdadera. Una cosa era sufrir daños en su corporación humana y otra muy distinta era ver esa otra parte herida de forma tan evidente. 

En un impulso se arrodilló y acarició las suaves plumas, comenzando a curar la fractura. Enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, su magia aplicada en una criatura oculta había llamado la atención de sus perseguidores. Maldijo por lo bajo y se detuvo. La curación no se había completado, pero el hueso se soldó lo suficiente como para que las alas se replegaran automáticamente en otro plano. 

Si se enteraban de lo que había hecho estaría en problemas. Cogió en brazos al demonio con todo el cuidado que pudo y lo llevó a un claro cercano. Tras asegurarse de que seguía inconsciente volvió al lugar donde había caído para confrontar al ángel que debía de ir tras él. 

Eran tres ángeles. Solo eso ya era suficiente como para considerar desigual la lucha, pero además uno de ellos era Sandalfón. 

Azirafel apretó los dientes, fingió una sonrisa y salió de entre los árboles. El arcángel lo miró fríamente. Nunca se habían llevado bien. “¡Principado Azirafel! ¿Has visto a un demonio por aquí? Esa maligna criatura ha conseguido huir”

El ángel compuso una expresión de cortés desconcierto “¿Un demonio dices? Me temo que no he visto ninguno… huyendo”. Técnicamente era cierto .

“Maldición” bramó el arcángel “tiene que estar en alguna parte”

“Hum. Es posible… ” comenzó Azirafel pensando en como enunciar la frase para que fuese suficientemente equivoca pero no una flagrante mentira “Algunos demonios tienen la capacidad de volver Abajo a través del suelo” dijo al final.

Sandalfón miró hacia la tierra removida donde el demonio había caído y de nuevo hacia el Principado. “¿Qué haces tú por estos parajes?” preguntó suspicaz. “En esta parte del mundo solo hay paganos impíos” añadió con una mueca de desagrado.

“Yo…emm…investigación… Fascinantes los humanos, ¿no crees?” respondió Azirafel lo más vagamente posible.

El arcángel arrugó la nariz, no muy convencido. “Si tú lo dices… Escucha, si ese desgraciado vuelve a asomar la nariz por aquí avísanos” ordenó.

“Oh, sí, claro, claro. Si _vuelve_ , por supuesto”

Los tres seres celestiales alzaron el vuelo y Azirafel suspiró aliviado. No sabía muy bien que hacer con la criatura infernal, pero ya se las arreglaría. Por el momento se había quitado de encima un montón de problemas con los de Arriba.

__________________________

Volvió al claro consternado. El demonio aún estaba inconsciente, gracias a Dios.

Un reconocimiento rápido reveló un brazo roto por dos sitios, una fisura en el hombro, y unas cuantas costillas fracturadas, además de una fea herida abierta en la sien izquierda.

No podía dejarlo allí en ese estado y no podía usar un milagro para curar sus lesiones sin atraer una atención indeseada. Lo más inteligente sería descorporizarlo, pensó. Sería rápido, un tajo certero y _puf_ , en unos minutos estaría Abajo tan campante. Pero por alguna razón se sentía incapaz. Igual que le había disgustado que tres ágeles diesen caza a un sólo demonio tampoco le parecía bien sacrificarlo sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Por supuesto había algo más. Lo había cogido en brazos y había notado lo ligero que era, la fragilidad de esa corporación, probablemente diseñada para la velocidad, más que para la resistencia. No había podido evitar notar un súbito acceso de ternura por el ser de cabellos pelirrojos. Había sido solo un instante y lo negaría por toda la eternidad, incluso ante si mismo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su corazón se había saltado un par de latidos al sentir a la criatura contra su pecho.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. “Debo de haber perdido el juicio” mustió.

Siempre llevaba encima una pequeña bolsa con lo mínimo indispensable para atender a un herido. Se ocupó primero del traumatismo en la cabeza. Lavó la herida, la desinfectó y la vendó con suaves tiras de tela. 

A continuación pasó a las fracturas. Se levantó y buscó la madera adecuada para fabricar unas tablillas. Luego, con un cuchillo afilado cortó la parte de arriba de la túnica negra y procedió a entablillar el brazo, alineando los huesos rotos. 

Hizo tiras la tela de la túnica y las usó para vendar el pecho del demonio, restringiendo en lo posible los movimientos del torso si dificultar demasiado la respiración. Por último sujetó el brazo roto también contra el pecho para que soldase en la posición correcta. 

El ángel suspiró y negó con la cabeza, observando a la criatura infernal. “Vas a traerme muchas complicaciones, muchacho”

______________________________

Lo primero que Crawley notó al volver progresivamente en si fue una creciente sensación de dolor. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, el brazo izquierdo le ardía y cada vez que respiraba era como si le clavaran un puñal entre las costillas. Trató de canalizar su poder para disminuir el malestar pero solo consiguió atenuarlo lo suficiente como para no volver a desmayarse. Estaba demasiado débil. 

Abrió los ojos y la luz del mediodía lo deslumbró. Trató de ubicarse. Los recuerdos volvían a él lentamente, como envueltos en una densa niebla. Había caído. No, esa caída no. Otra más reciente y ligeramente menos dolorosa. Lo había perseguido ese arcángel… no podía recordar… tenía un nombre estúpido. Lo había golpeado en el aire y había caído.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un bosque, cerca de un río. Alguien lo había tumbado sobre su lado derecho en un jergón sospechosamente cómodo y había cuidado de sus heridas con bastante acierto. 

“Estás despierto” sonó una voz clara cerca de él. 

El demonio trató de enfocar. Un hombre se arrodilló a su lado arreglando con pulcritud su túnica blanca. “¿Quién …? ¿Qué coño ha pasado?” tenía la garganta seca, su voz sonó rasposa, a penas audible. Algo en su cerebro consiguió procesar la información que llegaba a través de su nervio óptico. No era un hombre, era un ángel. “Uhg. Mierda” Trató de levantarse, el dolor lo invadió de nuevo y todo le dio vueltas.

De pronto las blancas manos del ser celestial lo sujetaban, una en su pecho y otra en su espalda “Shhh, con cuidado” le oyó susurrar “Procura no moverte” añadió mientras le ayudaba a acostarse de nuevo. 

Tenía que estar delirando. ¿Por qué iba un ángel a curar sus heridas? No tenía ningún sentido. 

“Me perseguisteis hasta aquí…” empezó a decir, pero pronto perdió el hilo de su propio discurso.

“Yo no, otros” dijeron los ojos grises que se inclinaban sobre él.

“Ngk…” se esforzó por tratar de razonar “Eran de los tuyos… ¿por qué?…” trató de preguntar señalando vagamente a sus vendajes.

El ángel le sonrió “No me gustan los abusones”.


	2. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al cabo de un rato de incómodo silencio el demonio se atrevió a preguntar “¿Nos hemos…? Se detuvo y reformuló la cuestión. Preguntar ‘nos hemos olido antes’ tenía que ser de mala educación por la fuerza “¿Nos hemos visto antes?” barbotó al fin.

Crawly se despertó de nuevo varias horas después. El mediodía había pasado y no había rastro del ángel. Se incorporó con dificultad sujetándose la cabeza con la mano sana. Entonces reparó en la fina cadena dorada que envolvía su muñeca derecha y serpenteaba por el suelo hasta acabar alrededor del grueso tronco de un árbol cercano. “¿Pero qué coño…?” trató de soltarse pero enseguida notó la resistencia del milagro que impregnaba la cadena. “¡Será cabrón!”.

Era suficientemente fina como para no dañar su piel con el roce y lo suficientemente larga para permitirle pasear por el claro cuando pudiera ponerse de pie, sin embargo el mensaje estaba claro. El demonio era su prisionero, estaba a su merced.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta el árbol, repasando la cadena, buscando un eslabón débil. Si pudiera acceder a toda su magia… pero no podía, su cuerpo humano estaba demasiado débil como para canalizar su poder demoníaco.

Sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. No acertaba a imaginar que intenciones podría tener el ser celestial. ¿Por qué curarlo para dejarlo atado como una bestia en aquel bosque? Justo cuando empezaba a ponerse histérico el ángel entró en el claro.

___ ______________________

Azirafel no había estado ausente más de un par de horas. Había vuelto a la aldea a cumplir con sus obligaciones y a explicarle a Drostan que había hecho un descubrimiento de índole espiritual y que debía pasar algo de tiempo en el bosque para tratar de desentrañar sus misterios.

El jefe era un hombre pragmático, apegado al mundo físico, por lo que no cuestionó las decisiones de su druida. Si alguien sabía como mantener a los dioses contentos era Aldahir y desde luego él no pensaba interponerse.

Al regresar al claro se encontró al demonio consciente, rascando desesperado la corteza del árbol al que había sujetado la cadena. La criatura le dirigió unas mirada en la que se mezclaban el miedo y la ira, su respiración agitada como un animal acorralado.

“Suéltame” ordenó con un siseo.

Azirafel se detuvo un instante a contemplar la curiosa forma de sus ojos ambarinos. Las pupilas alargadas estaban tan dilatadas por el pánico que casi parecían redondas. “No” dijo secamente.

Esperaba recibir un insulto, amenazas, una respuesta violenta, pero en vez de eso el ser infernal se encogió sobre si mismo y mustió algo que podría haber sonado a “por favor”.

El ángel se sintió súbitamente culpable. Se acercó más a él y se sentó sobre un tronco caído. “Lo siento” añadió en lo que esperaba que fuese un tono tranquilizador “Al pie del bosque hay una aldea. Es mí deber velar por el bienestar de sus habitantes y no sé qué podrías hacerles si no te mantengo atado. Ya es una irresponsabilidad por mi parte tenerte aquí, no puedo tolerar que les hagas daño”

“Ngk, joder” gruñó el demonio dejando de rascar el tronco del árbol. Muy a su pesar lo entendía. “¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?”

El ángel desvió la mirada. “Aún no lo sé” dijo con tristeza “No es mi intención herirte de ninguna forma. Dentro de unos días estarás en condiciones de marcharte. Cuando llegue el momento quizás podamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo” añadió inseguro.

El demonio asintió lentamente. Ahora que lo tenía delante, mirándolo con esos ojos cambiantes, ahora grises, ahora azules, no podía mas que creer en sus palabras.

El ángel se levantó y acercó el jergón al árbol para que el demonio pudiera sentarse en él y apoyarse contra el tronco. Lo ayudó a moverse. “Eso es” susurró mientras lo recostaba con imposible delicadeza “despacio”.

El demonio lo observó mientras hacía un pequeño fuego en el claro y ponía agua a calentar. Tras añadir unas hierbas el fresco olor de la menta inundó el aire. Sirvió la infusión en un par de cuencos de barro, se sentó a los pies del jergón y le tendió uno a la criatura infernal. Crawly habría preferido algo más fuerte pero agradeció el gesto. La cotidianidad de la situación lo hizo sentirse extraño.

El ser celestial estaba suficientemente cerca del demonio como para que éste pudiese captar su olor. Se sintió más tranquilo de inmediato. Había algo familiar que podía captar con su lengua bífida. Un aroma que evocaba un recuerdo agradable y que se pegaba persistentemente a su paladar.

Al cabo de un rato de incómodo silencio se atrevió a preguntar “¿Nos hemos…? Se detuvo y reformuló la cuestión. Preguntar ‘nos hemos olido antes’ tenía que ser de mala educación por la fuerza “¿Nos hemos visto antes?” barbotó al fin.

La risa clara y musical del ángel reverberó en el claro. "No lo creo, mis adversarios suelen acordarse de mi” respondió petulante “Si no pregúntaselo al pobre Eric.”

“¿Conoces a Eric?” Continuó el demonio con súbito interés. Sabía que tendía a hacer demasiada preguntas, pero la curiosidad era su punto flaco.

“Huf” resopló el ángel con desdén “Y quien no…”

“Ya… es un tipo bastante popular. Oye, ¿como has dicho que te llamas?”

“No lo he dicho.” Dijo el ángel con una sonrisilla.

El demonio alzó una ceja en señal de que no lo iba a dejar correr y al final la criatura celestial respondió. “Soy el Principado Azirafel, Guardián de la Puerta del Este.”

El ser infernal parpadeó lentamente. “Estás de coña” dijo, y el ángel lo miró confuso. “¡Joder! por eso me suenas.” Se llevó la mano sana hacia el pecho, señalándose a si mismo sin poder evitar sonreír “Crawly, serpiente del Eden” .

El rostro del ángel se ilumino con sorpresa y deleite a partes iguales. “¡Noo, imposible! Que maravilla, he oído hablar tanto de ti.” Dijo Azirafel acercándose para estrechar la mano de Crawly. Éste sólo dudó un segundo.

“Mal, espero”. Añadió él notando como se ensanchaba su sonrisa ante la inesperada reacción del ángel.

“Si, por supuesto, no creerías las cosas horribles que cuentan.”

“Genial” murmuró el demonio halagado. “¿Sabes?, tú también eres conocido Abajo. Hastur no para de rajar, el Principado esto, el Principado lo otro. Supongo que se refiere a ti.”

“Me temo que si. Me reservo la opinión sobre tu amigo.”

“Ngk, no es mi amigo, es un capullo. ¡Uhh, miradme todos soy Duque del Infierno!” Se burló Crawly. “Abajo es todo así, por eso vivo aquí.”

Azirafel suspiró avergonzado “Tengo que reconocer que mi situación es parecida. Además, aquí la comida es notablemente mejor.”

“Sin duda. Y no te olvides de la bebida. Están empezando a cogerle el truco al vino.”

Los dos se sonrieron sintiendo una inesperada conexión. Hablaron de todo un poco mientras el sol empezaba a hundirse tras los árboles. Conocían a mucha gente en común, ángeles, demonios e incluso humanos. Entre risas se despacharon a gusto a costa de Sandalfón y descubrieron que habían estado en los mismos sitios en épocas tan próximas que podría considerarse un milagro que no se hubiesen conocido antes.

Azirafel se sorprendió disfrutando sinceramente de las historias del demonio. Su narración era errática y cuajada de comentarios jocosos, pero los lugares y los hechos parecían mas vivos, mas vibrantes, a través de las palabras de la criatura. Todas las anécdotas eran absurdamente inocuas, maldades que más bien podrían considerarse travesuras. El ángel sospechaba que Crawly estaba eligiéndolas a posta, por respeto a su naturaleza angelical.

De pronto el ser celestial se dio cuenta de que se estaban quedando sin luz y que, en algún momento, tendría que volver a la aldea o enviarían a alguien a buscarlo.

“Tengo que…” se detuvo tratando de encontrar la forma de prolongar el momento un poco más “Tengo que mirarte eso” dijo al final señalando a la herida en la sien del demonio.

“Oh, sí, por supuesto” balbuceó el demonio ocultando cierta sorpresa. Ambos sabían que era absurdo. Los huesos tardarían algo más, pero una desolladura como aquella estaría completamente curada por la mañana.

De todas formas el ángel retiró la suave tela, limpió la sangre seca con un antiséptico ligero y volvió a vendarlo.

Crawly no sabía a donde mira. Se sentía incómodo por el contacto y almismo tiempo no deseaba que el ángel se alejara.

“Aguanta aquí” dijo Azirafel tomando la mano sana del demonio y poniéndola sobre el vendaje para poder sujetar el extremo de forma que no se soltase durante la noche. “Listo. Estarás mejor por la mañana.” Añadió poniéndose en pie.

El demonio parecía consternado. Parpadeó una sola vez y croó un ‘gracias’ casi ininteligible.

Ambos se miraron incómodos un instante. Azirafel parecía estar evitando la compulsión de frotar el empeine de un pie en la pierna contraria como una adolescente.

“Tengo que…” repitió y se aclaró la garganta “Debo volver a la aldea, tengo asuntos que…

El demonio asintió “Aha, sep, vale” y desvió la mirada.

“Volveré por la mañana” dijo el ángel y casi sonó como una disculpa. “Procura descansar” añadió volviéndose para marcharse

“Claro… buenas noches, ángel” mustió él.

La figura celestial desapareció entre los árboles. Era imposible saber si lo había oído o no.


	3. Un amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafel no era así ¿verdad?. Él era amble, educado, sensible y divertido. Lo que se supone que debería ser un ángel. Había olvidado la sensación de ser observado sin reservas, sin asco o desconfianza. Había olvidado lo que era tener un amigo.

Hacía horas que el sol brillaba en el cielo y el ángel seguía sin aparecer. Crawly empezaba a ponerse paranoico. Se moría por poder levantarse y pasear como un maníaco por el claro. ¿Dónde coño estaba? Seguro que llamando a sus amiguitos celestiales. En cualquier momento el jodido Sandalfón descendería del cielo y sería su fin. Ojalá solo lo descorporizasen.

Entonces un terrible pensamiento lo asaltó. ¿Y si lo querían vivo? Se imaginó a si mismo atado por cadenas más gruesas y menos delicadas que la que colgaba de su muñeca. Unos ángeles sin rostro lo torturaban con picas y hierros al rojo para que desvelara los secretos del infierno. Deseó saber alguno. Trató de levantarse, se mareó y se volvió a sentar. Demasiado débil, era presa fácil.

Trató de respirar más profundamente. No, imposible. Azirafel no era así ¿verdad?. Él era amble, educado, sensible y divertido. Lo que se supone que debería ser un ángel. Había olvidado la sensación de ser observado sin reservas, sin asco o desconfianza. Había olvidado lo que era tener un amigo.

¿Es tu amigo? murmuró una desagradable vocecilla en su cabeza. No lo conoces en realidad. Podría estar fingiendo, sonsacándote información con palabras bonitas y miradas azules. 

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano tragándose unas lágrimas ardientes que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos dorados. El dichoso ángel estaba destapando cosas que llevaban siglos enterradas muy muy profundo y que Crawly prefería que siguieran así. 

“¿No me has castigado bastante ya?” susurró “Déjame conservar esto, por favor. Lo que quiera que sea”

Entonces oyó pisadas en la alfombra vegetal del bosque. Se frotó la cara tratando de recomponerse, preguntándose como diablos había podido dejarse arrastrar tan profundo en su propia espiral de paranoia y autocompasión. 

El ángel entró en el claro y se dejó caer a los pies del jergón. Estaba tremendamente pálido y su mirada vagaba perdida entre los árboles que los rodeaban.

El demonio olvidó su propia aflicción incorporándose alarmado. Esta vez no se mareó. Lo consideró una pequeña victoria.

“¿A que viene esa cara? ¿Estás bien?” preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

“Acabo de atender un parto.” Dijo Azirafel con un hilo de voz. 

Crawly compuso una mueca de desagrado. ”Uhhggg! Nunca lo entenderé, joder, había formas mucho mas fáciles.” 

“Coincido” respondió el ángel mirándolo al fin. Parecía estar tomándose todo aquello de forma bastante personal “No podrían, no se… poner…” 

“…huevos ¿verdad?” completó el demonio. “Había un montón de precedentes ¿por que mamíferos? Es asqueroso.” 

El ángel dejo escapar algo que podía considerarse una breve risa y se peinó los rizos blanquecinos con los dedos. “Al menos todo ha acabado bien, el bebé salió al final y la madre se está recuperado” 

“¿Como es? El bebé digo” preguntó Crawly curioso.

“Rosa, arrugado, ruidoso… no se, como todos los bebés. ¿Por que lo preguntas?” 

“Humm” emitió el demonio encogiéndose de hombros “Me gustan los bebés.” 

“¿Quieres decir… como alimento o algo así ?” preguntó el ángel intentando encontrar un sentido más demoniaco a la frase del ser infernal. 

“¡Oh, por Satán, NO! Exclamó el demonio ofendido “¿Qué clase de criatura te crees que soy?” 

“Bueno, discúlpame por no estar al tanto de los hábitos nutricionales de los de tu clase.” 

“Yo no como bebés.” Sentenció enfadado. 

“Quizás tú específicamente no, pero ¿me puedes asegurar que ningún demonio se dedique a alimentarse de crías humanas?” 

“Ngk” 

“¿Pues entonces como iba a saberlo?” replicó el ser celestial a la defensiva.

“Así que es eso lo que los tuyos van contando de mí por ahí. Que como bebés.” Crawly resopló indignado. “Muy imaginativos. ¿Que será lo siguiente? ¿que absorbo la energía vital de los humanos cuando me los follo, como un vulgar íncubo?” añadió sarcástico. 

Azirafel se ruborizó. 

“Joder, sois de lo peor.” Sentenció el demonio mirando hacia otro lado. 

“Oye, a mi tampoco me complace que generalices.” 

“Pues ya sabes, aplícate el cuento.” Atajó el demonio con dureza. 

Era una estupidez. En otro momento habría considerado hilarante que el ángel creyera que se alimentaba de pequeños humanos, pero lo había cogido con mal pie.

Quizás debería disculparse, pensó, sin embargo el ángel se adelantó. 

“Oh, Crawly, lo siento, ¿vale? No pretendía ofenderte.” 

La criatura infernal apretó los labios, incapaz de pensar el una respuesta apropiada, incapaz de tragarse el orgullo y pedir disculpas también.

Entonces el ángel sonrió ligeramente. “Te compensaré” dijo. 

“¿Cómo?” preguntó el demonio suspicaz. 

“Mañana tengo que traer al niño al bosque para presentárselo a sus deidades.” Azirafel cogió aire sin creerse que fuese a decir lo que iba a decir. “Si prometes comportarte podría pasar por aquí con él” 

La expresión de desconfianza del Crawly se transformó de pronto en una sonrisa con demasiados dientes “¿Un Ángel del Señor practicando ritos paganos?”

Azirafel frunció el ceño, al límite de su tolerancia por el drama demoníaco “¿Quieres ver al crío o no?”

“Vale, vale. Me portaré bien, lo prometo.”

“Tu palabra no tiene valor, criatura infernal.” Sentenció el ángel tratando de parecer enfadado, pero solo consiguió arrancar una carcajada de la susodicha criatura. 

El ambiente se destensó un tanto. Azirafel retiró por completo el vendaje de la cabeza, donde solo quedaba un pequeño hematoma. Ni siquiera le quedaría cicatriz. También comprobó los huesos rotos, pero a pesar de estar sanando bien, aún necesitaban algo de tiempo. El demonio tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su resistencia para no estremecerse al contacto con la piel del ángel. 

Cuando Azirafel se alejó de él para lavarse las manos en el río el demonio trató de sacudirse la extraña sensación. Se preguntaba qué coño le estaba pasando, quizás el golpe en la cabeza había sido más fuerte de lo que parecía. 

Pasaron juntos el resto de la mañana pero al mediodía el ángel tuvo que volver a la aldea para comprobar el estado del recién nacido.

El ser infernal refunfuñó un poco, pero el general, la despedida resultó mucho menos incómoda que la de la noche anterior. 

A media tarde Crawly no podía mantenerse sentado ni un minuto más. Con cuidado se levantó, sintiéndose un poco tembloroso todavía, pero no parecían que las piernas le fuesen a fallar inmediatamente. 

Recorrió el claro comprobando la longitud de la cadena dorada, pero no volvió a tratar de desvanecerla con su magia. Se sentó en la ribera del río y metió los pies descalzos en el agua fría. Esta vez no se estaba tan nervioso en ausencia del ángel, no podría decir por qué. Quizás porque el ser celestial había empezado a extralimitarse en sus funciones. Las charlas amigables, la infusión de menta, el niño… nada de eso era necesario para que el proceso de curación se completase y el demonio pudiera marcharse. No sólo aparecía por el claro para controlar los progresos de un paciente, sino que estaba haciendo cosas para complacerlo. Eso era lo que hacían los amigos ¿no? 

Distraído se pasó la mano por los cabellos pelirrojos. Estaban enredados y sucios de sangre seca y tierra. Miró hacia abajo, hacia el agua transparente del río y pensó en que quizás debiera lavarse un poco. 

Quiso empezar por el pelo, lo que resultó increíblemente difícil con una sola mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la orilla del río era demasiado alta ya era tarde. Solo había conseguido empapar el final de su melena cobriza de forma que el agua helada chorrease sobre sus hombros. 

Un sonido de desaprobación le hizo darse la vuelta. El ángel se había decidido por el conjunto completo: chasquido de lengua, ojos en blanco y murmullo de ‘por el amor de Dios’. 

El demonio lo miró sintiéndose más estúpido a cada segundo. 

Azirefel dejó en el suelo el paquete que traía y chasqueó los dedos. Una jarra de barro, un cuenco con una substancia jabonosa y un cesto bajo y ancho, trenzado e impermeabilizado apareció en la hierba junto al jergón. “Ven aquí, ¿quieres?” le dijo al demonio, formulándolo más como una orden que como una petición. 

Crawly obedeció. No acostumbraba a obedecer, en general detestaba que otros dirigiesen sus actos. Había perdido mucho en la caída, pero a cambio había ganado cierta libertad. Ese había sido el sentido de todo aquel jaleo de la revolución. Sin embargo al ángel lo obedeció sin rechistar. 

El ser celestial colocó el jergón de forma que el demonio quedase un poco incorporado cuando se recostó sobre él. Peinó con los dedos los cabellos sucios desplegándolos encima del cesto y vertiendo el agua tibia de la jarra sobre ellos, empapándolos desde la raíz. 

Los mechones pelirrojos flotaban en el agua como hebras de cobre y el ángel se maravilló de su suavidad, recobrada en cuanto el jabón empezó a hacer su efecto. Extendió la substancia jabonosa y limpió cada mechón con cuidado.

Tenía que ser un truco, una trampa, una ilusión. Una criatura del infierno, un caído, no podía ser tan hermoso. No podía tener unos ojos de oro líquido ni un cabello como el fuego. Tampoco podía tener un cuerpo largo y elegante ni una estela de pecas como la vía láctea cuajando su pecho y sus brazos. 

El demonio empezaba a perderse en la sensación cuando el ángel acarició su nuca con los pulgares, reposando el resto de sus dedos sobre su cuello y hombros. Crawly aspiró entre sus dientes apretados y se puso tenso, como la cuerda de un arco. “¿Pero qué coño me pasa?” pensó desconcertado.

Azirafel, por su parte, sí reconoció la sensación. No en la reacción del demonio, sino en su propio cuerpo. La súbita tensión en el pubis, el cosquilleo subiendo por la cara interna de sus muslos y la presión en el vientre.

Retiró las manos. “¿Estás bien?” preguntó tratando de concentrarse en el ser infernal.

“Sehh…ngk… essscalofrío” mintió. 

Azirafel tragó saliva y acabó de lavar los cabellos del modo más aséptico posible. Estaba estresado, eso es, por eso había reaccionado así. Solo un reflejo involuntario de su cuerpo humano, nada más. Nada que ver con la elegante curva del cuello de Crawly ni con las largas piernas que asomaban bajo los pliegues de lo que quedaba de su túnica. En absoluto. 

Secó la larga melena pelirroja con cuidado y se levantó enseguida para vaciar el cesto en el río.

El demonio croó un ‘gracias’ prácticamente inaudible y apartó la mirada. A cualquier sitio menos al ángel. Entonces reparó en el paquete que el ser celestial había traído consigo al claro.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó curioso, señalando el bulto con un largo índice.

“¡Oh!, lo cierto es que es para ti” exclamó el ángel terriblemente aliviado por poder cambiar de tema.

El demonio lo miró desconcertado.

“Sí” se reafirmó el ángel “resulta que anoche Erwin se preocupó y vino a buscarme. El caso es que te vio y hoy la gente de la aldea me ha dado esto para ti” dijo tendiéndole el paquete.

Crawly lo tomó y desenvolvió el lienzo banco que lo mantenía doblado, desplegando el contenido. Era una piel de lobo, suave, densa y negra como el azabache. Parecía brillar bajo la luz menguante del atardecer. También había una túnica teñida con ocre rojo que contrastaba con la oscura piel. El demonio boqueó un par de veces sin saber muy bien que decir. Había vivido entre humanos desde el principio. Sabía lo difícil que era curtir una piel por un solo lado dejando el pelo intacto, también era consciente del absurdo número de horas que alguien debía haber invertido en hilar, tejer, teñir y coser una prenda de ropa como aquella túnica. 

“¿Por qué?” consiguió articular al final.

El ángel se encogió de hombros tratando de no parecer demasiado complacido por la reacción del ser infernal. “Para mantenerte contento y que les traigas buena suerte. Creen que eres algún tipo de ser sobrenatural. Cualquier otro quizás te hubiese confundido con un viajero, pero a Erwin no se le escapa una.”

El demonio se envolvió en la piel negra acariciando distraídamente el pelaje. “¿Quién es ese Erwin?”

“Mi aprendiz. Un muchacho espabilado si quieres mi opinión. Será un buen druida cuando llegue su turno.”

Crawly frunció el ceño. “¿Qué le enseñas exactamente? Quiero decir que tú no trabajas a la manera humana, haces milagros y ya está, ¿no?”

“Se algunas cosas, criatura del averno” El ángel se enderezó ofendido “Además, le estoy enseñando a leer”

El demonio hizo un sonido de incredulidad “¿A leer qué? No tienen lengua escrita, ¿Qué coño va a leer?”

“Pues principalmente acadio cuneiforme, pero lo estoy iniciando también en el protoíndico”

“Nggggk…proto…mfff. Ángel, por favor, no… lo estás convirtiendo en un rarito”

“Los textos llegarán, más pronto que tarde, y él sabrá descifrarlos” sentenció orgulloso.

“Sí” coincidió Crawly “y morirá virgen”

Azirafel resopló hastiado “Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué tendrá que ver?”

“A nadie le gustan los raritos, ángel” dijo el demonio reprimiendo una sonrisa y tratando e hacerlo rabiar, pero el ser celestial no se dejó amilanar.

“Yo mismo leo esas lenguas y algunas más” respondió. Alzó las cejas y le dirigió Crawly la sonrisa más bastarda de su arsenal “Y te aseguro que no tengo ningún problema para encontrar parejas sexuales más que aceptables”

La imagen del ángel compartiendo su cama con múltiples parejas humanas desfiló en rápida sucesión por la infrecuente imaginación de Crawly. La criatura se ruborizó de forma muy poco demoniaca y se arrebujó entre las pieles para ocultar su vergüenza murmurando algo que podría haber sonado a ‘Oh… por Satán’.

Azirafel rio. Un demonio tímido, lo que le faltaba por ver. 

Crawly asomó un ojo dorado por el borde de la piel de lobo atraído por el sonido de la risa clara del ser celestial y no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa.

Se miraron durante un segundo, compartiendo un momento de súbita complicidad, pero se esfumó en cuanto el ángel miró al cielo rojizo.

“¿Ya es tan tarde?” exclamó sobresaltado. Se levantó con prisas recogiendo sus cosas. “Tengo que volver. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?” añadió mirando fijamente al demonio. 

Este tardó un momento en reaccionar. “¿Eh?... Sí, sí, claro”

El ángel rebuscó en su bolsa, agitado. “¿Comes?” dijo sacando un paquetito de tortas de miel de las profundidades de la alforja.

“Nah… no mu…” empezó el demonio, pero el otro lo cortó enseguida.

“Deberías. Te ayudará a curarte mejor” dijo dejando el atado al lado de la criatura. Se acercó un poco más como si fuese a tocarle el hombro o el rostro, pero en el último momento se inhibió y se enderezó incómodo.

“Que duermas bien, querido” dijo el ángel antes de darse la vuelta aún con cierta rigidez en sus movimientos.

“ ‘nas noches” mustió el demonio. El apelativo acababa de despertar una sensación inidentificable en él. De pronto respirar resultaba trabajoso, pero al mismo tiempo una calidez y un cosquilleo la mar de agradables se empeñaban en anidar en su pecho.

Iba a ser incapaz de pegar ojo.


	4. Será tu perdición.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly sonrió de verdad, con ternura y alegría genuinas, con cada fibra de su ser, con sus finos labios y sus ojos dorados, y el ángel supo que estaba jodido.
> 
> No un poco jodido como cuando Gabriel lo reprendió por evacuar media Sodoma antes de que ellos llegasen para destruirla, ni siquiera muy jodido como cuando regaló su espada de fuego. Estaba condenado. Esa sonrisa iba a ser su perdición.

Azirafel entró en el poblado. Pensó en irse a su casa, pero se sentía tan inquieto. Cambió de idea y se dirigió hacia el edificio que hacía las veces de sala comunal. Algunos habitantes de la aldea cenaban allí o se reunían después con familiares y amigos.

Al entrar, un grupo de hombre sentados cerca de la puerta lo saludaron con un gesto. Él les sonrió por cortesía, pero sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa se agrandó al toparse con Devan.

No tenía una relación especialmente íntima con ese hombre en particular, al menos no más que con otros que lo visitaban con cierta regularidad, pero esa noche le resultó súbitamente atractivo. Era un guerrero en los últimos años de la veintena. Alto, delgado y fibroso, con una melena color castaño claro y los ojos avellana. No se parecía al demonio que acababa de abandonar en el claro, pero el concepto era similar. Quizás solo necesitase relajarse, quizás tras una noche con Devan su corporación dejase de tener reacciones absurdas.

_________________________ 

El demonio abrió con cuidado el paquetito que Azirafel había dejado junto a él. Nadie había hecho esas tortas, pensó mientras tomaba un bocado, el ángel no las había traído consigo, simplemente estaban en el fondo de su bolsa porque así lo esperaba. 

No era un regalo humano, era el poder celestial del ángel concentrado en una porción de materia bruta, convocada del éter para él. Le producía una sensación contradictoria. No debía aceptarlo igual que no debía aceptar sus sonrisas o sus cuidados, y sin embargo no podía evitar deleitarse en ellos. En la mirada azul grisácea, en los pulgares en su nuca, en el resto de los dedos en sus hombros y en su cuello. “Ngk”

Al pensar en ello sintió la imperiosa necesidad de aliviar la tensión de su cuerpo. No, no, imposible. Él era un demonio, él no _necesitaba_ cosas. No necesitaba beber, no necesitaba comerse esas estúpidas tortas y desde luego no necesitaba… aliviarse. 

Tomó otro bocado despegando un trozo con los dedos. Los dulces eran deliciosos. Los cereales se mezclaban con las frutas secas y la miel formando una pasta pegajosa y azucarada que inundaba los sentidos. 

Engulló el pedazo que acababa de separar y guardó el resto. Se chupó los dedos con fruición para eliminar los restos de miel y no pudo evitar imaginar que eran los de Azirafel. 

Sintió latir su esfuerzo bajo los pliegues de a tela, demandando atención. La oleada de culpa sólo consiguió excitarlo más. “Joder” se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y se subió la parte baja de la túnica hasta la cintura. “Menuda mierda”

________________________

El ángel se detuvo en la puerta de su hogar. Devan le sonrió apoyó una de sus grande manos contra la piedra, a solo unos centímetros del hombro del ángel. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver el rubor en las mejillas del druida y se acercó más a él, sin presionarlo contra la pared pero propiciando el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando Azirafel inspiró tenía la intención de invitarlo a entrar, pero las palabras que salieron con su expiración fueron otras. “Devan, querido. Has sido muy amable por acompañarme, pero me temo que he tenido un día muy largo”

El hombre se inhibió inmediatamente. “Oh, sí, por supuesto. El parto de Trevia y todo lo demás” dijo dando un paso atrás. “Lo siento, Aldahir”

“No te disculpes. Me temo que este viejo no será una buena compañía esta noche. Ve y caliéntale la cama a Yilda, merece más tu atención que yo.”

El guerrero asintió y sonrió levemente. No parecía decepcionado, sabía que los caminos que recorrían los magos eran distintos a los de los humanos comunes y había aprendido a acatar sus decisiones. Por oscuras que pareciesen siempre tenían una buena razón de ser. “Quizás en otra ocasión. Buenas noches, Druida”

“Que Ella esté contigo, Devan”

Azirafel entró en su casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la madera, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración. “¿Por qué le he dicho que no?” se preguntó “Porque no es lo que deseas” respondió una insidiosa vocecilla en el fondo de su cerebro.

________________________

A la mañana siguiente el ángel entró en el claro con un bulto envuelto en una suave piel. 

“¿Crawly?” dijo en voz alta al no verlo en el claro. La cadena dorada serpenteaba hacia el río.

El demonio salió de entre los sauces y sonrió al ver a Azirafel. 

“Has madrugado” añadió el ángel devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

“Tengo entendido que los ritos paganos que celebran el inicio de una vida salen mejor al alba. Pero aquí el experto eres tú ¿no, ángel?”

“Muy gracioso” repuso el ser celestial con sarcasmo.

La mirada levemente maliciosa del demonio se suavizó en cuanto vio moverse en pequeño bulto en los brazos de Azirafel. 

“Siéntate” sugirió el ángel con un tono mucho menos duro.

Cuando Crawly estuvo acomodado en su jergón el ángel le acercó al niño y él lo cogió con el brazo sano. Era tan pequeño que la mano de la criatura infernal no solo aguantaba su cabeza, sino también la mayor parte de su espalda. Con movimientos expertos lo acomodó contra su pecho y apartó un poco la piel lanuda.

“Ey, ahí estás” susurró “¿Cómo se llama?” preguntó levantando la vista hacia el ángel que lo observaba como si estuviese presenciando el fenómeno más extraño del universo. 

“No tiene nombre” contestó con un hilo de voz “Es tan pequeño que la madre prefiere esperar, por si no sobrevive.”

Crawly lo acunó un poco y acarició la cabecita con la yema de sus dedos. 

“Nah, estará bien.” Una leve pero evidente perturbación mágica recorrió el claro como ondas concéntricas en un estanque. 

Azirafel prefirió no preguntar. 

El bebé se despertó y emitió una serie de ruiditos infantiles. Entonces el demonio sonrió. No fue una mueca sarcástica o su habitual media sonrisa, tampoco esa sonrisa con demasiados dientes que precedía a una saludable dosis de caos. Sonrió de verdad, con ternura y alegría genuinas, con cada fibra de su ser, con sus finos labios y sus ojos dorados, y el ángel supo que estaba jodido.

No un poco jodido como cuando Gabriel lo reprendió por evacuar media Sodoma antes de que ellos llegasen para destruirla, ni siquiera muy jodido como cuando regaló su espada de fuego. Estaba condenado. Esa sonrisa iba a ser su perdición. Podía luchar contra el deseo y la tentación, podía obviar la lujuria (habitualmente no quería, pero podía). Sin embargo no había nada que pudiese hacer contra el sentimiento de crudo afecto que anidaba en su pecho. Cuando la criatura infernal levantó la mirada y mantuvo esa maravillosa sonrisa para él fue como una lanza entre las costillas, directa al corazón. 

“Mierda” pensó, y entonces fue consciente de que Crawly había dicho algo. “¿Cómo dices?” reaccionó al fin.

“Que le digas a la madre que le llame Sergono” repitió el demonio desconcertado.

“Sergono” mustió el ángel tratando de aparentar normalidad “La serpiente alada”. Pensó un momento en Trevia y asintió “Le gustará”

Un curioso silencio se asentó en el claro, solo roto por los sonidos del bebé y el murmullo que producía Crawly, canturreando para mantenerlo calmado. El ser celestial se sentía incapaz de aparar sus ojos de él.

“¿Por qué?” susurró el ángel casi sin pretenderlo.

El demonio lo observó desconcertado. “¿Por qué que?”

Azirafel tragó saliva, sabía que no debía preguntar, pero aún así … “¿Por qué caíste? Es evidente que no eres como los demás, no logro comprender…” no supo como acabar la frase sin decir una auténtica blasfemia así que se quedó en silencio.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente y el ángel supo que era un iluso por pretender que Crawly le respondiera a una pregunta como aquella. Sin embargo el demonio contestó con un hilo de voz, manteniendo la vista fija en el recién nacido que acunaba contra su pecho.

“Quería… quería ser como ellos” el bebé se removió entre las pieles, quizás percibiendo el súbito cambio en el ambiente.

El ángel no comprendía a que se refería el demonio. “¿Mortal?” preguntó.

Crawly lo miró con una expresión inescrutable en sus ojos dorados. “Libre”.

El silencio en el claro de pronto se volvió opresivo y el niño rompió a llorar. Crawly dejó escapar una breve y amarga risa y le entregó el bebé al ángel. 

“Está claro que no fue mi mejor jugada” añadió al fin con su retorcida sonrisa habitual.

Azirafel acunó al bebé. No sabía donde meterse, estaba claro que había removido recuerdos dolorosos y, desde luego, no esperaba esa respuesta. “Lo siento” mustió.

La criatura infernal se levantó y se apoyó contra el troco del árbol alrededor del que se sujetaba la cadena que lo mantenía preso.

“Vete ángel, haz lo que tengas que hacer”

“Volveré más tarde, tu brazo ya debería estar prácticamente curado” dijo el ser celestial tratando de ignorar el peso de la angustia en sus entrañas, de reprimir la inesperada punzada de dolor al ser apartado de su lado.

“Por supuesto” murmuró Crawly con la mirada perdida en la bóveda vegetal. 


	5. Falling into your ocean eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly estaba molesto con él y en cuanto le quitase el vendaje del brazo y desvaneciese la cadena simplemente desaparecería.  
> No podría soportarlo. No más miradas de oro líquido, no más historias sobre sus extrañas travesuras, no más sonrisas llenas de dientes puntiagudos. Se acabaron las conversaciones interesantes y no volvería a oír la nota de ternura en su voz (siempre tras el velo de la indiferencia) cuando hablaba de los humanos. La lanza que parecía haber alcanzado su corazón horas atrás, en el bosque, se clavó aún más profundo. Si hubiese alguna forma de retenerlo un poco más… 

Azirafel hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Presentó al bebé a las deidades a la que adoraba su gente y rogó por que Ella no se sintiese especialmente ofendida.

En la aldea se montó un gran revuelo cuando se supo que el recién nacido había sido bautizado por la criatura. Drostan convocó una gran celebración para la noche siguiente en honor de ese ser, convencido de que de esa forma todos se beneficiarían de la buena fortuna del pequeño. 

El ángel no tuvo coraje de explicarles que la magia del demonio no funcionaba así y que ni siquiera creía que, lo que fuera que este le hubiese hecho al bebé, pudiera considerarse una bendición.

Azirafel pasó la primera parte de la tarde atendiendo a sus deberes como druida y postergando el momento de volver al claro. Crawly estaba molesto con él y en cuanto le quitase el vendaje del brazo y desvaneciese la cadena simplemente desaparecería. (Después de pasar unos días a su lado la idea de que el demonio pudiera hacerles nada a los humanos de la aldea era absurda) 

No podría soportarlo. No más miradas de oro líquido, no más historias sobre sus extrañas travesuras, no más sonrisas llenas de dientes puntiagudos. Se acabaron las conversaciones interesantes y no volvería a oír la nota de ternura en su voz (siempre tras el velo de la indiferencia) cuando hablaba de los humanos. La lanza que parecía haber alcanzado su corazón horas atrás, en el bosque, se clavó aún más profundo. Si hubiese alguna forma de retenerlo un poco más… 

Brianda entró en su hogar sin llamar a la puerta. Privilegio de matrona.

“Aldahir” gritó desde la entrada “Traigo comida para la criatura del bosque. ¿Podrías llevárselo hoy?”

“Sí, sí, claro, querida” respondió el ángel sin prestarle demasiada atención, ocupado en sus deprimentes pensamientos.

“No te olvides, druida” lo reprendió la mujer “Hay que mantenerlo contento” Dejó el recipiente junto al fuego y salió con la misma familiaridad que había entrado.

El ser celestial ignoró la olla deliberadamente, pero al momento se volvió hacia ella como si acabase de descubrir la pólvora (aun faltaban unos cuantos milenios para que algún humano diese con la combinación adecuada de azufre, carbón y salitre, pero parecía que hacia el este estaban realizándose avances prometedores). 

Eso era, tenía que mantenerlo contento. Un buen estofado, un par de jarras de vino de mora y quizás consiguiese, si se le permitía la expresión, tentar al demonio. 

Tomó una cesta grande, aseguró la tartera y las botellas de forma que nada se derramase y se dispuso a salir hacia el claro. Justo cuando salía de la pequeña cabaña reparó en un frasquito junto a su cama, sin pensarlo demasiado lo ocultó en el fondo de su bolsa. Solo por si acaso. 

_______________________

Crawly no estaba enfadado. Se había puesto a la defensiva con el ángel porque había evocado uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su existencia. Algunos demonios hablaban con rabia de ese trance, otros lo enterraban bajo un falso tono de orgullo. Cuando pensaba en su caída Crawly sentía su oscuro corazón retorcerse en su pecho, como si una mano cruel le agujerease las costillas y lo comprimiera en un puño de hierro. Pero eso no era culpa del ángel, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? 

Aun le daba vueltas a la forma en la que había preguntado, como si creyese que él no merecía ese castigo. No lo había dicho, por supuesto, pero parecía que el ángel pensaba que Ella había cometido un error.

La disidencia no era precisamente tolerada Arriba y Crawly empezaba a comprender que, al igual que él, Azirafel era un experto en forzar las normas para que se adaptasen a sus deseos. 

Chapoteó con los pies descalzos en el borde del río y sonrió al notar como iba mejorando su humor a medida que sus pensamientos vagaban hacia Azirafel. Sólo habían pasado tres días pero parecía que se habían conocido hace tres siglos. 

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver las suaves formas de la corporación del ángel que combinaban tan bien con la delicadeza de sus gestos y sus palabras. Bajo esa capa superficial se escondía una inteligencia afilada y una fuerza sobrenatural. El demonio lo había visto en sus ojos grises.

Oh, esos ojos. Esos ojos lo perseguirían por toda la eternidad. Eran el mar del norte en una mañana gris, los hielos de un glaciar fundiéndose contra el oleaje, eran el ártico confinado bajo un arco de pestañas plateadas. 

El demonio suspiró y la misma melodía con la que había calmado al recién nacido solo unas horas antes. Las palabras se agolpaban en el fondo de su garganta para acompañarla, calló avergonzado. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie lo observaba con ojos acusadores, nadie estaba echándole en cara que no era suficientemente malvado o cruel… sólo lo acompañaba el río y el viento entre las hojas del sauce inclinado sobre la corriente.

Dejó vagar su voz por las tenues notas, sintiendo como se volvía cada vez más limpia, adquiriendo un tono que no había utilizado desde antes de caer y que daba por hecho que había perdido en el trance. Las palabras se plegaron a la nueva cadencia de forma inmediata y cuando quiso darse cuenta no sólo resonaban en su cabeza, si no que inundaban el aire con el recuerdo de unos ojos que contenían el océano entero. 

_______________________

Azirafel se detuvo al borde del claro pensando que se había cruzado en el camino de algún joven de la aldea que cantaba mientras recogía frutos silvestres. Pero era imposible, la voz que llegaba a sus oídos tenía una evidente cualidad sobrenatural. No había escuchado ese timbre desde que había abandonado el Cielo. 

Las primeras notas sonaban como la cancioncilla que murmuraba en demonio mientras acunaba al recién nacido, pero en cuanto las palabras empezaron a completar la imagen el ángel se quedó petrificado. 

I’v been watching you   
For some time  
Can’t stop staring  
At those oceans eyes  
Burning cities  
And napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes

La extraña melodía solo podía nacer del demonio. El ángel dejo la cesta en el suelo y rodeó el claro para acercarse a la ribera del río sin ser visto. Se detuvo a un distancia prudencial. Las palabras de la criatura hablaban de unos ojos del color del océano y Azirafel no pudo evitar sentirse súbitamente identificado. Desde allí su voz se oía más segura y se empezaban a vislumbrar emociones más profundas entre la queda melodía.

  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I’m scared  
I’ve never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

Al ángel se le cortó la respiración. ¿Qué quería decir todo aquello? ¿Acaso sentían los dos lo mismo? La presión en el pecho al no poder controlar unos sentimientos que no debería tener, el miedo al sentirse al borde del abismo, a un paso en falso del desastre más absoluto. Los ojos se le llenaron de unas lágrimas que sabía que no podría contener. 

El demonio canturreó un poco enlazando notas claras y reverberantes antes de continuar su letanía. 

I’ve been walking through  
A world gone blind  
Can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind  
Careful creature  
Made friends with time  
He left her lonely with a diamond mind  
And those ocean eyes

Azirafel dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas rodasen por sus mejillas ¿Era así como lo veía él?. No como un enemigo, no como un ser al que temer, sino como un amigo. Se sintió algo azorado por la descripción. Una criatura cuidadosa con una mente brillante, un amigo. No se alejaba mucho de la forma en que él mismo describiría a Crawly. 

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I’m scared  
I’ve never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

Era imposible que un ser forjado en las profundidades del averno tuviese esa voz. Un demonio no debía ser capaz de decir cosas tan hermosas. Con cada nota se reafirmaba en su idea de que Crawly era una anomalía, una extraña casualidad. Puede que ya no fuese un ángel, pero se negaba a considerarlo un caído. Si Ella le había dejado conservar ese timbre ¿que más habría traído consigo? ¿La potencialidad de hacer cosas buenas por los demás? ¿La capacidad de amar?   
Volvió al lugar por el que solía adentrarse en el claro para recuperar la cesta que había traído consigo. Se sentó en una roca cercana tratando de serenarse. No quería que el demonio lo viese en ese estado y tampoco quería que supiese que había estado escuchando. Cuando escuchó la primera nota se sintió irremisiblemente atraído, pero ahora parecía evidente que había sido una invasión de su intimidad. Respiró hondo y dejó pasar lo minutos. 

_______________________

Azirafel entró en el claro con la cesta bajo el brazo. Encontró a Crawly junto al río, el demonio sonrió brevemente al verlo, no parecía enfadado, sino más bien triste.

“Hola” lo saludó el ángel incómodo, aun fresco en la memoria lo que acababa de oír “¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo notas el brazo” preguntó inmediatamente tratando de encontrar un tema seguro.

Crawly lo miró extrañado “Bien” murmuró tras una pausa inusualmente larga. “Creo que está…ngk … creo que está bien”

El ángel dejó los recipientes en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a la criatura infernal. Deshizo el vendaje con cuidado, palpando el músculo bajo la tela. No había inflamación y la fractura parecía haber soldado correctamente. La fisura del hombro también había desaparecido y del golpe en las costillas no quedaba más que un hematoma.

Tomó el brazo de Crawly entre sus manos y tiró con cuidado pero con firmeza, estirando la musculatura, tratando de minimizar el agarrotamiento de la extremidad. El demonio gruñó ante el movimiento. No era doloroso, pero producía una curiosa sensación de alivio e incomodidad a partes iguales.

“Sí señor” mustió el ser celestial para si mismo “Eso es, está perfecto”. Continuó movilizando el brazo y el hombro y, perdido en la tarea, prácticamente olvidó que debía sentirse incómodo junto a Crawly.

“¿Sabes? Resulta francamente satisfactorio cuando una cura va tan bien. Por supuesto utilizo algunos milagros cuando se trata de humanos, pero no siempre en posible y a veces estas cosas dan muchos problemas”

El demonio arqueó un ceja “¿Por qué no puedes usar siempre un milagro? Es para ayudar a la gente ¿no?”

“Sí, claro que si, pero si lo hago para todos acabaría por descubrirme, además, no podría justificar Arriba el uso de un milagro para curar, que se yo, el sarpullido de Alia, por poner el caso.”

“¿Qué clase de sarpullido? ¿A que te refieres exactamente?” preguntó repentinamente el demonio con sus ojos dorados fijos en él.

“Eemm…” Se entretuvo unos momentos preparando el guisado que la matrona había preparado especialmente para el demonio y valorando la conveniencia de comentar estas cosas con una criatura infernal. Luego recordó el cuidado con el que Crawly acunaba al recién nacido y decidió confiar en él. “Es una de las niñas, le salen unas manchas rojas en la parte interior de las rodillas y los codos. No es nada peligroso, pero le pica y es muy molesto”

Crawly pensó unos momentos “Quizás si haces una decocción de caléndula y lavas la zona mejore. También se puede sacar un aceite que va muy bien de algunas clases de rosas silvestres” apuntó el demonio.

El ángel se quedó con el cucharón colgando a medio camino hacia la olla. Hizo un esfuerzo por cerrar la boca. “Como…¿Cómo sabes todo eso?”

Crawly se encogió de hombros. “Meh… no es para tanto. Son plantas, no sé, es interesante”

“Ahá…” respondió Azirafel desconcertado “Lo probaré”. Sin acabar de reponerse del shock que suponía que un demonio se interesase por las cosas vivas removió el caldo que se mantenía mágicamente caliente. “¿Quieres un poco de guiso?”

“Ángel, realmente no suelo comer” refunfuñó el demonio mirando espeso mejunje con desconfianza.

“Sólo un poco” atajó el ser celestial sirviéndole una generosa ración en un cuenco aparecido de la nada. Sirvió otro tazón para si mismo y se sentó junto a Crawly para compartir la comida con él.

Cuando el ángel empezó a comer el demonio entendió por qué insistía tanto en alimentarlo. Para el ángel parecía ser el placer por excelencia. Cada bocado que ingería era mayor delicia del mundo. Gimió obscenamente alrededor de la cuchara y la criatura infernal tragó saliva tratando de reprimir la sensación electrizante que subía por su pubis. Tomó un buen trago de vino de mora para templar los nervios y trató de observarlo sin que fuese demasiado evidente. 

Como media hora después la atención de ambos se centraba en el vino. Crawly no había comido más que un par de cucharadas, (¿quien podría concentrarse en comer mientras el ángel hacía semejantes sonidos?) pero Azirafel no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. 

El alcohol pareció disolver la leve incomodidad que persistía desde esa mañana. Antes de darse cuenta el demonio le contaba al ángel como había convencido a los pueblos del Nilo para adoptar un sistema de escritura absurdamente complicado. Azirafel, ligeramente ruborizado por el vino, se reía de las ocurrencias de la criatura infernal y, casi sin darse cuenta, apoyó su hombro contra el de él, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre ambos.

Cuando acabó su historia Crawly se volvió, se encontró con los ojos azules del ángel fijos en él y no supo que más decir. Sentía como lo atrapaban, como se sumergía en ellos y deseó ahogarse en las profundidades azules que contenían. 

Las yemas de los dedos del ser celestial acariciaron uno de sus pómulos mientras le apartaban un rizo pelirrojo del rostro y poco a poco sus labios rosados acortaron la distancia entre los dos. Cuando hicieron contacto con los del demonio fue como ser alcanzado por un rayo. Crawly temió descorporizarse en la sensación que lo atravesaba, pero romper el beso no era una opción. Tenía la sensación de que, si dejaba que el ángel se apartase de él pasarían cosas terribles. 

Azirafel profundizaba más y más en el beso, gimiendo contra la boca de la criatura infernal y explorando su interior. Crawly gimió también y quiso hundir sus largos dedos entre esos rizos blanquecinos, pero sintió que algo retenía su mano. La cadena dorada debía haberse enganchado en algo y restringía sus movimientos. Frustrado chasqueó los dedos y la hizo desaparecer.

El ángel dio un respingo y rompió el beso separándose solo unos centímetros. La mano de Crawly se había quedado a medio camino, pero Azirafel la envolvió con la suya y la apretó contra su mejilla, deseoso de mantener el contacto con el demonio.

“¿Cuánto hace que puedes hacer eso?” preguntó en un susurro.

“Desde ayer” respondió el demonio también en voz baja. “ No quería asustarte”  
El ángel lo miraba como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo. Sus ojos grises recorrían los dorados una y otra vez, empapándose de los luminosos tonos de ámbar y miel. “Oh, querido” mustió con adoración antes de retomar sus besos.

Crawly, ahora libre, lo rodeó con sus largos brazos, acariciando con su lengua bífida la del ángel, mordiendo sus labios y atrayéndolo hacia sí más y más. Antes de darse cuenta los dos yacían en la piel de lobo. 

Azirafel estaba echado sobre el demonio repasando con sus manos cada ángulo y cada valle de su elegante corporación. La excitación de ambos era más que evidente y sus dos esfuerzos se rozaban deliciosamente con cada mínimo movimiento. 

La criatura infernal recorrió con sus labios la línea de la mandíbula del ángel, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y depositando besos y mordiscos en la delicada piel de su cuello, alentado por los suspiros que dejaba escapar el ser celestial cuando encontraba los puntos más sensibles. 

El ángel se movió para buscar algo en su bolsa y colocó el pequeño frasquito junto a la piel. El demonio miró hacia él, distraído por el movimiento, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que contenía le dirigió al ángel una mirada dolida.

“¿Lo habías planeado? ¿Para esto eran las palabras amables y los regalos? ¿Sólo para meterme entre tus pieles?” dijo súbitamente airado, apartándose de debajo del ángel.

Este lo miró primero son comprender y luego, cuando entendió de qué lo acusaba la criatura, enrojeció de vergüenza. “No” se defendió “Crawly, no es así en absoluto. Yo… yo… no es fácil de explicar”

“Haz un esfuerzo, ángel” le espetó él con sarcasmo. 

El ser celestial miraba hacia cualquier lado menos al demonio. “Yo pensé…” empezó con un hilo de voz “… pensé que si lograba complacerte, quizás no quisieras marcharte”

El enfado desapareció del ser infernal como arrastrado por un torrente de agua. “Y no quiero” barbotó, quizás demasiado rápido. “Yo no quiero marcharme. Es decir, sé que en algún momento tendré que irme, pero…” Crawly se perdió un instante en sus pensamientos y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos amarillos en Azirafel. “Ángel, no tienes que hacer nada para complacerme. No tienes hacer nada que no quieras hacer.”

Esta vez fue el ángel el que respondió demasiado rápido “Sí que quiero”. Nada más decirlo se ruborizó aún más. Se sentía tan extraño. Él nunca se había mostrado tímido a la hora de iniciar acercamientos sexuales a potenciales parejas, pero con el Crawly todo era distinto. Hizo de tripas corazón. 

“Querido, no puedo negar que me atraes irremisiblemente. Creo que te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi, aunque estuvieses inconsciente y herido, hay algo en ti que… que…” el ángel empezaba a perderse en la palabras, no encontraba las adecuadas, ninguna en las decenas de lenguas que conocía era suficiente para expresar lo que la criatura había despertado en él.

Crawly decidió librarlo de su agonía y detuvo su errático discurso con un beso en los labios, este más dulce y tierno que los anteriores, haciendo suspirar de nuevo al ser celestial. Sus largos dedos encontraron los pliegues que cerraban su túnica y tiraron de ellos delicadamente para deshacerlos. Desnudó al ángel por completo y lo tumbó en la suave piel sin dejar de repartir cálidos besos por su rostro y su pecho, arrancando deliciosos sonidos de su garganta. Se sentía como un estúpido por haber dudado de las intenciones de Azirafel. “¿Es que no has aprendido nada?” Se dijo “Él no es como los demás”.

El demonio se despojó de los harapos a los que había sido reducida su vieja túnica y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del ángel. Se echó sobre él para besarlo de nuevo. Lamió esos labios rosados y acarició el pecho cubierto por fino vello blanquecino. Las formas del Principado, expuesto bajo él, revelaban una fuerza imposible de adivinar bajo las numerosas capas de tela. “También hay algo en ti, ángel. Algo que me hace perder la cordura” susurró sonriendo contra el lóbulo de su oreja y Azirafel lo deleitó con un grave gemido.

Crawly alcanzó la ampolla de aceite y hundió sus dedos en ella para deslizarlos entre sus nalgas, preparándose para su ángel. Azirafel se alzó para atrapar sus labios de nuevo en un beso ardiente y con cuidado sus dedos ocuparon el lugar de los del demonio. Acarició el terso músculo con delicadeza e introdujo la yema de uno de sus dedos haciendo a Crawly gemir y estremecerse. El demonio aprovechó el aceite de sus dedos para estimular el esfuerzo del ángel, totalmente erecto entre ambos. Continuaron besándose y explorándose mientras la entrada del demonio admitía poco a poco más profundidad. Cuando el músculo empezó a sentirse más relajado Azirafel lo penetró con un segundo dedo y Crawly se echó hacia atrás para forzar más la entrada, gruñendo en la fina línea entre el placer y el dolor, buscando más estimulación, más intensidad. 

En el momento en que el ángel se disponía a añadir un tercero el demonio se sintió incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más. Se incorporó apartando la mano de Azirafel, se alineó con el miembro de éste y empezó a bajar introduciéndolo hasta el final, gimiendo en el silencio del bosque.

El ángel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y proyectó sus caderas hacia arriba, nada parecía lo suficientemente profundo, deseaba fundirse con Crawly, volverse uno bajo la misma piel. El calor y la humedad de la cavidad que lo envolvía era deliciosa, el demonio lo cabalgaba ciegamente y el placer lo recorría como descargas eléctricas. 

Azirafel no creía haber visto algo tan hermoso desde los primeros días del mundo. El delgado cuerpo del demonio resplandecía en la oscuridad creciente del claro. Su rostro vuelto hacia el cielo mientras buscaba su placer en el ángel, sus cabellos rojizos cayendo en cascada sobre los estrechos hombros, las angulosas caderas moviéndose frenéticamente sobre él y el elegante esfuerzo totalmente erecto, oscilando en cada movimiento. Las manos del ángel recorrieron los estrechos muslos y se aferraron a esas caderas diseñadas para el pecado, acompasando el ritmo de ambos, acercándolos al dulce éxtasis. Habría deseado prolongar ese momento en el tiempo hasta el infinito, pero su orgasmo aumentaba imparable inundando cada fibra de sus ser. 

Crawly produjo un sonido ahogado, próximo al llanto y llevó una de sus manos a su propio miembro. En un par de embestidas contra su palma estaba eyaculando con fuerza sobre el vientre y el pecho del ser celestial en una letanía ininterrumpida de ‘ángel, ángel, ‘Zirafel’.

Fue lo único que necesitó Azirafel para alcanzar el clímax también. La visión de el demonio temblando y vaciándose sobre él combinada con la súbita contracción de su musculatura a su alrededor lo impulsó más allá del límite. Se aferró a sus caderas mientras el orgasmo lo inundaba, con suficiente fuerza como para que las yemas de sus dedos dejasen marcas rojizas en la pálida piel, pero al demonio no pareció importarle. 

La criatura infernal gimió de nuevo y colapsó al lado del ángel, con la respiración agitada y aún temblando ligeramente. Azirafel se volvió hacia él y dejó reposar su frente contra la del demonio. Éste rodeó su cuello con sus largos brazos y sonrió abiertamente. 

Tras unos minutos de miradas compartidas el ángel hizo aparecer de la nada un paño húmedo y los limpió a ambos con delicadeza.

Crawly parecía incapaz de romper el contacto entre los dos y, en cuanto estuvieron limpios, se aferró de nuevo a él abrazándolo y pegando su cuerpo al costado de Azirafel. El ángel le devolvió el abrazo sin reservas, apretándolo aún más contra él y tapándolos a ambos con la tela desplegada de su túnica. 

Mientras el demonio se hundía plácidamente en el sueño el ángel besó sus cabellos de fuego y suspiró. Todo esto iba a crearle muchos problemas, pero decidió que pensaría sobre ellos por la mañana. Por el momento lo único que deseaba era yacer con la criatura más hermosa de la creación entre sus brazos.

_____________________________

[Ocean Eyes](https://youtu.be/viimfQi_pUw) (Billie Eilish) -- [Cover](https://youtu.be/GhkOAVJPUU4) por Jens


	6. ¿Parezco un humano más? Ni por asomo, querido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafel sentía como se enredaba cada vez más en una situación peligrosa. No solo para él, sino para Crawly. ¿Qué le harían Abajo si se enteraban de lo que había pasado?. Se frotó el puente de la nariz agobiado. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si el demonio no lo hubiese correspondido.
> 
> Se preguntaba que le resultaría más doloroso, que la criatura infernal lo rechazase o tener que arrancarlo de su lado sabiendo lo que sentía por él.
> 
> Solamente tenía una cosa clara, protegería a su demonio a toda costa, no importaba de quien.

Azirafel se despertó solo en el claro del bosque. El sol del mediodía se filtraba entre la bóveda vegetal dibujando figuras de luz en la suave hierba.

Por un instante se sobresaltó. Pensó que el demonio se había ido finalmente, a pesar de sus palabras de anoche, pero enseguida reconoció su elegante silueta en el río, a través de las hojas del sauce.

Se recostó en la piel de lobo suspirando. Dos sentimientos contrapuestos entraban en conflicto. Por un lado no podría estar más contento por tener con él a Crawly, lo que había ocurrido la noche antes, los besos, las veladas confesiones de sentimientos profundos que no debían existir entre ellos, el rostro de la criatura presionado contra su pecho mientras dormía… todo aquello había conformado uno de los momentos más felices en su existencia.

Por otro lado sentía como se enredaba cada vez más en una situación peligrosa. No solo para él, sino para Crawly. ¿Qué le harían Abajo si se enteraban de lo que había pasado?. Se frotó el puente de la nariz agobiado. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si el demonio no lo hubiese correspondido.

Se preguntaba que le resultaría más doloroso, que la criatura infernal lo rechazase o tener que arrancarlo de su lado sabiendo lo que sentía por él.

Solamente tenía una cosa clara, protegería a su demonio a toda costa, no importaba de quien.

De pronto no pudo soportar la idea de estar separado de Crawly ni un minuto más. Se levantó y se acercó al río.

El demonio se había metido en el agua y cuando el ángel llegó se lo encontró sumergido casi por completo. Solo sus ojos amarillos y la parte superior de su cabeza asomaban entre la corriente.

Azirafel no pudo reprimir una carcajada. “Buenos días muchacho ¿estás acechando el almuerzo?” dijo divertido.

Como toda respuesta obtuvo una serie de burbujas en la superficie del agua. Crawly se sumergió por completo, serpenteó hasta la orilla y se tumbó al sol junto al ángel. Sus cabellos pelirrojos goteaban sobre la hierba y la luz del sol acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. Azirafel sonrió preguntándose si sería muy precipitado hacer el amor de nuevo, pero la voz del demonio lo despertó de sus fantasías.

“¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?” preguntó éste con aparente indiferencia.

“Tendré mucho trabajo organizando la celebración… ¡Oh, querido! ¡Me olvidé totalmente de avisarte! En la aldea organizan una fiesta en tu honor, por lo del pequeño Sergono. Quizás ahora que te encuentras mejor te complacería asistir”

El demonio parpadeó lentamente y emitió una larga serie de consonantes “Ngk, no lo se, ángel. ¿No es del tipo de cosas que podría buscarte problemas?” Dijo señalando hacía arriba con uno de sus largos dedos.

Azirafel se encogió de hombros. “ A los humanos le haría ilusión que fueses”

“No te estoy preguntando eso” repuso el demonio con el ceño fruncido “Ya te has complicado bastante la vida por mi culpa”

El ángel suspiró. Estaba claro que Crawly no le iba a dejar evitar esa conversación. “Querido muchacho ¿realmente crees que marcaría la diferencia? Después de lo de anoche ¿Cuánto pueden empeorar las cosas por unos cuantos humanos bebiendo alrededor de una hoguera?”

Crawly permaneció en silencio unos saludables treinta segundos “¿Te arrepientes?” susurró al fin.

“No” respondió el ángel sin dudar “Pero tengo miedo por ti. Abajo pueden ser muy crueles”

“Nah, me inventaría cualquier historia. Si les hago creer que tenté a un Principado hasta me darían una medalla” aspiró ruidosamente por la nariz “Además, nadie se creería que, en realidad, fue al revés”

“¿Disculpa?” replicó el ser celestial como si la afirmación hubiese herido su orgullo.

“Oh, vamos, Azirafel. La comida, el vino… me sorprendió que no me trajeras unas flores” añadió el demonio dedicándole una sonrisa retorcida.

“¡Mira quién fue a hablar!. Tú, criatura infernal, con ese…” el ángel señaló su torso desnudo ruborizándose furiosamente “Y esos…” añadió apuntando vagamente hacia sus ojos amarillos “y… y todo lo demás” acabó desviando la mirada avergonzado.

La sonrisa de Crawly se ensanchó aún más. De pronto el ángel sintió los finos labios del demonio contra su mejilla.

“Iré a tu estúpida fiesta…” susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja “con una condición” añadió acariciando el muslo del ángel sobre la fina tela de su túnica blanca. “Que me dejes compartir tus pieles otra vez”

Azirafel se volvió enfrentando esa mirada ambarina, su parte más bastarda tomando el control. “¿Quién es el que tienta ahora?” preguntó rozando su nariz contra la del demonio.

Este lamió brevemente sus labios rosados con su lengua bífida. “¿Trato hecho?”

“Por supuesto, querido. ¿Cómo resistirse?” mustió Azirafel acariciando uno de sus pómulos con las yemas de sus dedos. Sin previo aviso se levantó alisando su túnica blanca. “Pero me temo que tendrás que esperar a esta noche. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer”

El demonio cayó de bruces sobre la mullida hierba. “Ugg, …tan cruel”

“No tardaré más que un par de horas” dijo ignorando el drama demoniaco que se desplegaba ante sus ojos y recogiendo los cuencos y las jarras vacías de anoche. “Tú procura no meterte en líos” añadió dedicándole una sonrisa nada angelical.

_________________ ___________________

Cuando el ángel regresó al claro encontró al demonio vestido con su túnica nueva. El pigmento ocre no conseguía un bermellón intenso, sino más bien un tono siena entre anaranjado y marrón, que combinaba a la perfección con sus cabellos pelirrojos y sus ojos dorados. La prenda había sido confeccionada para un hombre más corpulento, pero Crawly había conseguido que se ajustase a su delgada figura, realzando sus largas extremidades.

La piel de lobo negro sobre sus estrechos hombros completaba la imagen.

El demonio también se sorprendió al ver a Azirafel completamente vestido de druida. La túnica blanca era nueva y caía suelta sobre sus formas redondeadas, la capa azul se prendía a sus hombros con broches dorados, a juego con los torques que adornaban su cuello y muñecas. Pero lo más llamativo era la pintura de su rostro. Una fina línea azul se extendía desde su frente hasta casi su barbilla sobre su ojo izquierdo y su pómulo. Sobre su mejilla derecha un complicado nudo celta se dibujaba retorciéndose sobre si mismo en complejos patrones. El intenso tono cian hacía brillar sus ojos grises de un modo casi sobrenatural.

Ambos se miraron un instante antes de reaccionar. Crawly hasta pestañeó más de una vez.

Al final fue el ángel quien habló. “Oh, muchacho. Estás… estás arrebatador. No digo que no seas adorable con cualquier cosa, pero esa túnica realmente te merece” dijo acercándose para acariciar su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

El demonio se ruborizó y desvió la mirada sin saber como gestionar el cumplido. “Ngk, ángel… no. No soy… ugg.”

Azirafel sonrió y lo tomó por la barbilla para volver a dirigir esa mirada de oro hacia él. “Ven querido, siéntate y deja que te pinte”

“¿Pintarme? ¿A que te refieres?” preguntó nervioso.

El ángel estaba sacando un frasquito de entre los pliegues de su túnica. “He pensado que quizás te acepten mejor si llevas algunos símbolos que les sean familiares. Me preocupa que se dejen llevar demasiado por sus supersticiones y te teman.”

La criatura infernal asintió y dejó que Azirafel dibujase sobre él lo que fuese necesario. Tenía curiosidad por lo que el ángel habría elegido para presentarlo.

La pintura era de un negro potente hecho a base de grasa y carbón. Azirafel mojó en la mezcla un palito fino y, con destreza, trazó una línea de un pómulo a otro de Crawly, sobre el puente de su nariz. Aunque el contacto no era directo sentirse manipulado por el ángel le provocó un escalofrío de anticipación.

Luego comenzó a dibujar una línea corta, comenzando justo en el nacimiento del pelo y deteniéndose en la mitad de su frente. Desde ahí comenzó a trazar la base de un triángulo invertido, cuya punta acababa sobre el entrecejo del demonio. Al volver hacia la base, en vez de cerrarlo, comenzó a dibujar triángulos concéntricos cada vez más pequeños como si fuese una espiral. No quiso dibujar nada en sus mejillas pues el propio sigilo ante su oreja era suficiente testimonio de su naturaleza, pero, sin saber muy bien por qué dibujó una última línea negra vertical en su labio inferior. Quizás solo por prolongar el contacto con la preciosa criatura.

Cuando acabó le tendió un fragmento de metal tan pulido que reflejaba la imagen con una distorsión mínima. “¿Qué te parece?”

El demonio miró su reflejo y sonrió. “No está mal” respondió devolviéndole el rudimentario espejo. “¿Parezco un humano más?”

“Ni por asomo, querido mío”

__________________________

La subida hacia el lugar donde sería la celebración fue un infierno. El camino se curvaba sobre si mismo subiendo en espiral por la ladera de la montaña hasta el lugar sagrado del pueblo Clinio.

Crawly jadeaba tras es ángel y se preguntaba como el rollizo ser celestial podía subir la empinada cuesta sin derramar ni una gota de sudor.

“Vamos querido” lo animó Azirafel “Ya falta poco”

El demonio lo miró con rencor y trató sin éxito de seguir su ritmo. Desde luego él no era una criatura construida para la resistencia. “Ngk, llevas diciendo eso media hora, ángel”

“Lo se, pero ahora es verdad, sólo una curva más”

Ya había comenzado a anochecer, pero el sol aún tintaba el cielo de un impresionante color rojizo. Cuando Crawly superó por fin el último recodo entendió por qué esa gente realizaba allí las celebraciones. Ante él se extendía un ancho prado con una hoguera en el centro. Los árboles dispersos no lograban bloquear el paisaje que se veía desde la cima del monte. A sus pies varios kilómetros de árboles componían un bosque caducifolio que progresivamente se transformaba en un estuario alrededor de la desembocadura del río. Más allá solo estaba el mar en calma, brillante en tonos dorados y rojos, como un reflejo perfecto del sol poniente.

El demonio aprovechó que los humanos aún no habían advertido su presencia para recuperar la compostura y echarse de nuevo sobre los hombros su piel de lobo. Se enderezó y penetró en el claro con sus andares basculantes y su sonrisa más retorcidas.

El efecto fue inmediato. Nadie se o quedó mirando directamente (solo los niños, menos apegados a las convenciones sociales) pero todo el mundo notó su presencia. El ambiente cambió al instante, todos siguieron con sus conversaciones pero comenzaron a mirar de soslayo al ángel, deseosos de que realizase las presentaciones adecuadas para poder interactuar con el desconocido.

Azirafel se apresuró a acudir a la presencia del jefe, que lo esperaba rodeado por su familia. El caudillo ocultaba con acierto su nerviosismo, pero el ángel podía ver como se crispaba su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada colgada del cinto.

“Mi señor, presento ante vos a la criatura del bosque” Iba a continuar con las presentaciones formales pero el hombre se adelantó.

“Yo soy Drostan, padre y protector de este pueblo. ¿A que nombre respondes, criatura?”

El demonio trató de no sonreír demasiado “Me llaman Crawly, gran señor” respondió con la dosis justa de alago para tranquilizar al humano. Su nombre resonó repetido decenas de veces con curiosas pronunciaciones mientras la tribu trataba de acostumbrarse a los sonidos foráneos.

Pero el jefe no se dejó ablandar con cumplidos “¿Son malvadas tus intenciones para con mi pueblo, Crawly?”

“No lo son.” dijo el demonio sencillamente “Agradezco los regalos que se me han dado y agradezco las atenciones de vuestro druida” añadió, ahora sin poder ocultar una sonrisa dirigida con precisión hacia el ángel, que trató sin éxito de no ruborizarse.

El jefe asintió complacido, presentó a su familia y a sus consejeros de confianza y dejó que el resto del grupo se relacionase con el recién llegado de forma más informal. Los festejos comenzaron en cuanto se abrió el primer recipiente con comida y el primer pichel de vino, a los que siguieron muchos más, y pronto la conmoción general se transformó en amistosa curiosidad.

Crawly se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo entre aquella gente amigable, rodeado de jóvenes y niños que preguntaban sin vergüenza alguna y comentaban sus impresiones abiertamente. _“¿Por qué tienes los ojos así?, ¿Eres un silfo? ¿Eres un chico o una chica? ¿Dónde está tu casa?...”_ El demonio reía y contestaba con toda la sinceridad que le era posible.

Conforme avanzaba la noche los niños iban cayendo rendidos. El demonio y el ángel ayudaron a los adultos a preparar unas camitas para ellos en la periferia de los festejos. Sus madres y padres hacían turnos para vigilar el sueño de los más pequeños.

Azirafel aparecía a su lado cada tanto para comprobar que se lo estaba pasando bien, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía sentado con el jefe y los guerreros y dejaba que Crawly se relacionase por su cuenta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el demonio se encontró en el foco de atención de algunas mujeres jóvenes. Myrna, la hija del jefe estaba mostrando a las claras sus intereses. La muchacha acababa de alcanzar la edad adulta, era hermosa, con los cabellos negros y ondulados y unos ojos grises que rivalizaban con los del ángel.

Su competencia directa, aunque amistosa, era Yilda. Era más mayor y más experimentada, pero no menos hermosa. Ya estaba emparejada, pero tenía un acuerdo bastante flexible con su esposo.

El demonio se encontró a si mismo disfrutando de las atenciones de las mujeres que se ocupaban en alabar sus cabellos de fuego y la complexión de su cuerpo, tan distinto al de los hombres de la tribu.

Myrna le dedicó su caída de ojos más seductora y Yida se las arreglaba para mantener el contacto físico el mayor tiempo posible. Crawly sonrió con malicia. Si jugaba bien sus cartas quizás no tuviese que renunciar a ninguna…

Entonces otra cosa captó su atención. La risa clara del ángel llego hasta sus oídos y vio como uno de los guerreros se reía con él y acariciaba uno de sus tiernos muslos sobre la tela de su túnica.

La punzada de celos fue tan potente como inesperada. No tenía ningún sentido, él mismo estaba desplegando sus encantos, no con una, sino con dos jóvenes adorables. No se trataba de un pensamiento racional, no podía evitar sentir la emoción que lo inundaba, pero sí podía elegir cómo manejaba la situación.

Hizo un esfuerzo y se disculpó ante las mujeres con una sonrisa, ignorando la súbita decepción en su rostro. No pensaba plantarse ante Azirafel y exigirle algún tipo de compromiso absurdo, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar hacia el bosque, enfadado consigo mismo.

“¡Crawly!” lo detuvo una voz a su espalda.

Él se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada azul del ángel que se acercaba hacia él, pero algo debió de traslucirse en su expresión porque el ser celestial se quedó clavado en el sitio.

“Crawly, querido. ¿Te encuentras bien?” preguntó preocupado.

“Perfectamente, ángel. Sólo estoy cansado” dijo con más frialdad de la que había pretendido.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe a la aldea? Estarás mas cómodo que en el bosque”

“No, no te molestes. No quiero ser un incordio. Al fin al cabo estabas pasando un buen rato” Crawly deseó haberse callado nada más abrir la boca. Se habría dado un puñetazo a si mismo.

El ángel parecía desconcertado. Miró a su espada, hacia donde el demonio había estado charlando con Myrna y Yilda, y la silueta de Devan le hizo un gesto para llamar su atención. Azirafel le indico que esperase un momento volviendo a la conversación con el ser infernal, pero en ese instante vio la mirada que el demonio le lanzaba al hombre y comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Frunció el ceño confuso, dolido y enfadado. “Oh, por el amor de Dios. No puedes hacerme esto, tú, criatura hipócrita”

“¿Hacerte qué? Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, sólo quiero largarme de aquí” repuso el demonio a la defensiva. Sin poder contener su propia frustración se echó a andar de nuevo, alejándose del ángel.

“¡Crawly!” lo llamó él siguiéndole “No seas crío, ¿podemos hablarlo, por favor?”

“Déjame en paz, Azirafel” gritó el demonio sin volverse.

Los pasos que lo seguían se detuvieron y, cuando a fin tuvo el valor de mirar hacia atrás, vio la inconfundible silueta del ángel que volvía con los humanos.


	7. Mesopotamia está preciosa en esta época del año.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly se despejó de golpe “¿Es Sandalfón?” preguntó.   
> “No, de los tuyos” respondió el ángel rebuscando bajo la plataforma de la cama y sacando una espada. No era su espada de fuego pero estaba hecha del mejor metal que se podía conseguir en aquella zona del mundo. Tendría que servir.   
> “Mierdamierdamierda…” juró el demonio mientras se vestía a toda prisa “¿Qué vas a hacer?”   
> “No puedo dejar que destruyan la aldea” dijo el principado, desenvainando su arma y probando el filo con su pulgar.   
> “Si luchas te descubrirás y tendrás que marcharte” repuso el demonio alarmado “No puedes saber a dónde te mandarán los de Arriba. ¿Cómo voy a encontrarte?”  
> El ángel dejó la espada sobre la cama y tomó a la hermosa criatura por la barbilla para depositar un dulce beso en sus finos labios. “Ya se te ocurrirá algo, serpiente astuta”

Azirafel no permaneció mucho más en la fiesta alrededor de la hoguera. Yilda fue a buscar a su esposo al cabo de un rato, frustrada por su fracaso con el demonio. Devan se marchó con ella al ver que el druida se encontraba, repentinamente, de mal humor. 

No había rastro de Myrna. La joven no se aplacaba fácilmente y, con toda certeza, algún muchacho incauto habría caído ya bajo el hechizo de sus enormes ojos grises. 

El ángel se escabulló en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y regresó a su hogar por la periferia de la aldea para evitar miradas indiscretas. 

No tuvo mucho éxito en esto último. Desde la espesura la criatura de ojos dorados lo observaba, preguntándose cómo podría arreglar el malentendido que había provocado. 

Azirafel entró en su casa cerrando de un portazo. Avivó el fuego con rabia, pero enseguida notó como el sentimiento resbalaba a través de él, dejando a su paso una extraña sensación de tristeza. 

¿A qué había venido aquello? ¿Acaso Crawly no era consciente de su situación? Él nunca podría ofrecer lo que el demonio le demandaba ¿Qué objeto tenía fingir que podían tener una relación? Podían verse, encontrarse en lugares ocultos y robarle una noche o dos al orden establecido, pero nada más. Eventualmente el demonio tendría que marcharse y, en un periodo razonable de tiempo, él se vería obligado a abandonar la aldea. El mundo era inmenso, quizás una vez separados no volviesen a encontrarse nunca. 

El ángel dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se secó una lágrima errante de su mejilla. Lo mejor para ambos era que Crawly se hubiese marchado ya, por muy doloroso que fuera. 

No podría estar más equivocado. 

De pronto la puerta de su pequeña vivienda se abrió con tal fuerza que rebotó contra la pared y la criatura infernal entró como un vendaval recorriendo con paso firme los escasos metros que lo separaban del ángel estupefacto. 

“Crawly ¿Qué…?” balbuceó éste. 

El demonio no contestó, sostuvo el rostro del ángel entre sus manos durante un momento y lo besó, tratando de comunicar en ese acto todo lo que su peligrosa situación le impedía poner en palabras. 

La pasión y el fuego en los labios de Crawly quemaron por completo los oscuros pensamientos entre los que el ángel se había perdido. Por un instante un relámpago de felicidad pura lo traspasó y no pudo hacer más que devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. 

Pero solo duró un segundo, el miedo y la culpa se entremezclaban en su pecho con la cálida sensación que había despertado en él el estrecho contacto con el demonio. 

“Esto es un error” mustió Azirafel contra los labios de la criatura. 

“Lo sé” respondió él jadeante, sin apenas separarse de él.

“Cuanto más permitamos que esto crezca más doloroso será separarnos” Sollozó el ángel enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello del otro.

El demonio lo abrazó apretándolo contra su delgado cuerpo. No le importaba, soportaría las torturas de los nueve círculos del infierno por una noche más con Azirafel. 

Sus manos se posaron en sus amplias caderas del Principado, acariciando su piel a través de la túnica blanca. Azirafel volvió a buscar sus labios y esta vez Crawly sintió enseguida la suave lengua contra la suya. Gimió en el beso y agarró con fuerza esas redondeadas nalgas empezando a sentir la evidente excitación del ángel contra el hueco de su cadera. 

Todo lo invitaba a dejarse llevar, a hundirse en las sensaciones y olvidar todo lo demás, pero el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido esa noche no se lo permitía. El demonio rompió el beso y acarició una de las rosadas mejillas del ser celestial con el dorso de la mano.

“Azirafel” mustió con voz ronca “Yo… me he comportado como un idiota…”

“No pienses en eso ahora, querido” le respondió el ángel con una leve nota de fastidio.

“Ángel, por favor” Crawly depositó una línea de ardientes besos sobre la delicada piel del cuello de Azirafel, haciéndolo estremecer. “Quiero compensarte”

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó el ángel algo confuso, tomado al demonio por la barbilla para mirar directamente a esos ojos dorados. La retorcida y traviesa sonrisa con la que se encontró le dio la pista que necesitaba. 

“¡Oh!” exclamó complacido, devolviéndole a su vez una sonrisa nada angelical y acariciándole su labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar “En ese caso, si eres tan amable, de rodillas, querido mío”

El demonio se relamió obscenamente y obedeció. 

El ángel apartó la tela blanca de su túnica exponiendo su sexo ya totalmente erecto. Crawly no perdió un segundo y lo tomó entre sus manos estimulándolo un poco antes de rodear la inflamaba cabeza con su lengua bífida y arrancar un sollozo del los labios de la criatura angelical.

Cuando el demonio empezó a bajar más y más por la longitud de su miembro Azirafel perdió la poca compostura que le restaba. Dejó escapar un ruidoso gemido y enredó sus dedos entre los delicados cabellos pelirrojos del ser infernal. Crawly emitió un sonido ahogado en respuesta. Sentirse así, a merced de Azirafel, arrodillado ante él, estaba resultando un placer inesperado. 

El ángel empujó sus caderas más hacia adelante, profundizando lentamente, con cuidado de no incomodar a su compañero. Pero el demonio lo acogió en el interior de su boca sin problemas, gimiendo de nuevo, recreándose en la sensación. 

La tibia humedad y la lengua hendida que lo recorría una y otra vez mermaban la resistencia de Azirafel. Con los mechones rojizos aún atrapados en sus manos encadenó un par de breves empujones más y se retiró por completo. Esta vez pensaba hacerlo durar, pero el demonio se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. 

Sus ojos de oro líquido lo miraban con auténtica adoración, las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas subidas de color. El sonido quejumbroso que salió de esos labios, brillantes por la saliva, casi lo persuade para volver a enterrarse en las profundidades de su cálida boca. No, esta vez no. La próxima, si es que la hay, pensó.

“Ven, querido muchacho” susurró el ángel tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Se desprendió de su túnica y ayudó al demonio a quitarse la exquisita prenda ocre con la que se cubría. Se deleitó unos instantes en la pálida piel cuajada de pecas, en la elegante longitud de sus brazos y en el esfuerzo palpitante entre sus largas piernas, y enseguida lo acompañó hasta el lecho. 

No era más que una plataforma de madera colocada contra la pared y cubierta con un jergón de paja y pieles, pero para ambos era la cama más cómoda del mundo, como el suelo del claro del bosque lo había sido antes.

Azirafel se sentó contra la pared, colocando las pieles para protegerlos del contacto con la fría piedra, e hizo que el demonio se sentara entre sus piernas. 

Crawly se recostó contra su pecho y la calidez del aura del ángel lo rodeó por completo. Se apretó un poco más contra él, ávido de más, de más contacto, de más de esa luz que lo envolvía conforme las manos de Azirafel acariciaban sus costillas y el valle de su vientre con una dulzura imposible.

Los hábiles dedos envolvieron al fin su sexo palpitante y el demonio se arqueó contra el ángel perdido en las sensaciones. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la exquisita presión que se acumulaba sobre su pubis y en el placentero cosquilleo que recorría su columna vertgebral.

Una de esas inteligentes manos siguió bajando entre sus piernas y casi lo pilló por sorpresa sentir el índice del ser celestial estimulando con dulzura su entrada. 

Crawly gruñó y sus propias manos se alzaron para rodear el cuello de Azirafel, necesitado de sostenerse a algo sólido que le permitiese mantener la cordura. 

“Oh, querido mío” susurró el ángel en su oído “¿sabes lo encantador y excitante que resultas ahora mismo?” el demonio se estremeció visiblemente “No creo que ninguna otra criatura pueda producir sonidos que inciten al pecado de esta manera. Tú, astuta serpiente” dijo Azirafel con voz grave e insinuante, curvando sus dedos en el interior de Crawly, presionando ese profundo punto dulce. 

“!Ahhh, ángel¡ ¡Por favor!” rogó él pensando en la ironía de que Azirafel lo acusara de tentador cuando claramente era él quien se ocupaba de quebrar su voluntad. 

“Lo que desees, mi dulce demonio. Sólo dímelo” 

Crawly se levantó apartándose por un instante de las atenciones del ángel, solo para alzarse sobre las rodillas y dejarse caer también sobre las manos, exponiéndose, y sin dejar de implorar. “Por favor, Azirafel. Soy tuyo. Ni de Dios ni de Satán. Sólo tuyo.”

El ángel dejó escapar un grito ahogando a sus espaldas y, por un momento el demonio pensó que había ido demasiado lejos poniendo palabras a sus sentimientos, pero sin previo aviso notó como el ser celestial lo penetraba en un lento y fluido movimiento. Sin darle ni un instante de tregua Azirafel empezó a mover sus caderas con abandono, aferrándose a su estrecha cintura, susurrando una interminable letanía de mío, mío, mi tierno demonio, mi dulce Crawly. 

Crawly ya se sentía al borde del éxtasis. Se deleitaba con el paso casi doloroso que establecía el ángel, en los mordiscos que este dejaba sobre sus hombros y cuello, presionando su amplio pecho contra su espalda. 

Azirafel consiguió un ángulo muy interesante y el demonio gritó mientras cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco. “¡Aziraf… ahh, ángel!”

Una mano del ángel rodeó sus estrechas caderas para ocuparse de su olvidado miembro. Bastó el mas breve de los contactos para que el demonio alcanzase el clímax, gimiendo en su orgasmo y eyaculando sobre las pieles y los hábiles dedos del ser celestial. 

Azirafel hizo ademán de retirarse pero la mano de Crawly se aferró a su brazo reteniéndolo. “No” croó el demonio aun temblando “dentro, por favor”

El ángel asintió seriamente, aunque el otro no podía verlo, y obedeció, recuperando el ritmo que se ajustaba a sus propios deseos. Notaba que la dinámica entre ellos estaba cambiando, ya no eran las bromas y los besos de esta mañana. Por alguna razón todo sabía a despedida. 

Azirafel buscó el placer que el cuerpo de Crawly estaba tan dispuesto a proporcionar sin dejar de susurrarle tiernos sinsentidos. El demonio tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y gemía débilmente, recreándose en las sensaciones, en las manos, en los besos y en las palabras de su ángel. En pocos minutos los movimientos de Azirafel se volvieron más erráticos y las dulces palabras se transformaron en gemidos inarticulados mientras se vaciaba en el interior de su compañero.

El ángel se retiró con cuidado y rodó hacia un lado, llevándose con él al demonio. Al remitir la ola de placer lo delicado de su situación lo golpeó con más fuerza. Abrazó a la hermosa criatura contra su pecho y se esforzó por reprimir las ardientes lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

Al rato el demonio se levantó y humedeció un paño para limpiarlos a ambos. Luego volvió a tumbarse entre los brazos del ángel. Las palabras se le hacían un nudo en la garganta, tragó contra él tratando sin éxito de sentirse mejor y finalmente habló con voz ronca

“Ángel… yo…” cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la dolorosa sensación que se desplegaba en su pecho. “…no puedo decirte lo que quiero decirte”

“Oh, Crawly.” La voz de Azirafel sonó tomada por la emoción “Tampoco puedo darte lo que deseas, querido. Imagino por qué te comportaste así antes, pero ninguno de los dos podemos implicarnos de ese modo con el otro.”

Crawly se volvió para mirarlo directamente. Lo observó confuso, tratando de leer la verdad oculta tras esos ojos grises. Entonces lo comprendió. El ángel hablaba de nuevo de su estúpido arranque de celos. De pronto se sintió como un imbécil integral.

“Ahhggg… no Azirafel… eso no es lo que yo…” se sentó en la cama intentando buscar la palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil de decir? “Ugg… mierda”

El ángel se incorporó también y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, alentándolo a seguir. El demonio respiró hondo y trató de ordenar sus propios pensamientos.

“Se que es imposible que tengamos esa clase de… ‘relación’, no tiene sentido exigirnos exclusividad ni nada por el estilo” balbuceó Crawly. De pronto se sentía incapaz de sostener su mirada.

“Pero te molestó.” Insistió el ángel “Te sentiste mal al ver a Devan coqueteando conmigo”

“No… no fue por eso. Me sentí…” se mordió el labio inferior casi sobrepasado por el esfuerzo de abrirse a otro ser. Todo esto iba en contra de su naturaleza más primaria. “Me sentí desplazado” susurró al fin “Me curaste. Nos acostamos. Listo. Siguiente”

“Sabes que eso no es así” dijo Azirafel con dureza, se arrepintió al instante. Apartó un mechón pelirrojo de delante del anguloso rostro del demonio y añadió con más suavidad “Ese es el problema, precisamente”

Crawly asintió lentamente “Sí, ese es el problema”

El ángel se acostó de nuevo entre las pieles arrullando a la criatura infernal entre sus brazos, dejando que reposara la cabeza contra su amplio pecho.

“Lo siento, Crawly. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir de ese modo” le susurró al demonio que se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño poco a poco. 

“Lo se, ángel, no es culpa tuya” por un momento dio la impresión de que el ser infernal se había quedado dormido, pero entonces habló de nuevo en voz baja “Lo digo en serio, Azirafel. Sabes a lo que me refiero”

“Sí, lo se. Quizás no puedas decirlo, pero puedo contestarte.” El ángel dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso ”Y yo a ti, querido mío” 

_____________________

Azirafel no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de fatalidad en toda la noche. Abrazó a Crawly contra él hasta el alba, velando el sueño del demonio que dormía apaciblemente sobre su pecho. 

Cuando las primeras luces empezaban a aparecer en el horizonte el ángel se levantó a avivar el fuego. Al volverse hacia el lecho vio que Crawly también se había despertado y no pudo evitar sonreír embargado por la ternura que le provocaba el ser infernal. No podía parecer menos demoniaco con sus cabellos revueltos de dormir mientras se frotaba los ojos ambarinos con el dorso de la mano. 

“Buenos días, querido.” Dijo el ángel en un susurro, tratando de no perturbar la quietud de la mañana. 

“’nos días, ‘Zirafl” siseó Crawly aún tratando de sacudirse el sueño de encima. 

El ángel se sentó en el borde de la cama para peinar con sus dedos los cabellos rojizos de la criatura. “Vuelve a dormir, apenas es de día”

El demonio se acostó de nuevo entre las pieles tomando una mano del ángel entre las suyas y besándola con dulzura. “¿Por qué estás levantado, ángel? Murmuró dejándose arrastrar de nuevo por el calor del lecho y tratando de llevar con él al ser celestial. 

“Estoy un poco intranquilo. Iré a por agua para una tisana y me la beberé aquí contigo. ¿Te parece bien?” 

Crawly asintió medio dormido. “No tardes” mustió al fin “Sin ti se enfrían las pieles”

Azirafel salió al exterior para encontrarse con un paisaje totalmente diferente al que había dejado la noche anterior. El tiempo no podía ser más distinto. La aldea entera estaba rodeada por un banco de niebla y una persistente llovizna mantenía en sus hogares hasta a los más madrugadores. 

Arrebujado en su capa el ángel se dirigió hacia el pozo, pero antes de poder acceder al agua algo atrajo su atención. Era un poder demoniaco y no procedía de la criatura que dormía en su cama en ese momento. El miedo se le agarró a las entrañas y, lo más rápido posible, sin hacer ruido se asomó a la empalizada. Lo percibió más que verlo. La horda de engendros infernales se arremolinaba al pie de la colina donde se alzaba la aldea, ocultos por la niebla. Otro poder más grande y más siniestro los dirigía. 

Un alto cargo del infierno no se había presentado en un poblado perdido en mitad del continente europeo sólo para destruirlo por deporte. Quien quiera que fuese sabía que el ángel estaba allí y Azirafel rezaba por que no supiera nada más. 

Bajó de la línea defensiva a toda prisa, corriendo entre la niebla hacia su hogar y entrando como un vendaval. 

El demonio se incorporó sobresaltado y sus ojos se dilataron por el pánico en cuanto vio la expresión en el rostro del ángel. “Tienes que irte” dijo éste apremiándolo para que se levantara “Ya. Tienes que salir de aquí ahora mismo”

Crawly se despejó de golpe “¿Es Sandalfón?” preguntó. 

“No, de los tuyos” respondió el ángel rebuscando bajo la plataforma de la cama y sacando una espada. No era su espada de fuego pero estaba hecha del mejor metal que se podía conseguir en aquella zona del mundo. Tendría que servir. 

“Mierdamierdamierda…” juró el demonio mientras se vestía a toda prisa “¿Qué vas a hacer?” 

“No puedo dejar que destruyan la aldea” dijo el principado, desenvainando su arma y probando el filo con su pulgar. 

“Si luchas te descubrirás y tendrás que marcharte” repuso el demonio alarmado “No puedes saber a dónde te mandarán los de Arriba. ¿Cómo voy a encontrarte?”

El ángel dejó la espada sobre la cama y tomó a la hermosa criatura por la barbilla para depositar un dulce beso en sus finos labios. “Ya se te ocurrirá algo, serpiente astuta” le susurró tratando de ocultar el devastador sentimiento de pérdida que comenzaba a anidar en su pecho. “Acaba de vestirte, te veré junto a la puerta pequeña” 

Azirafel volvió a tomar su arma y salió de la pequeña vivienda. Avanzando hacia el centro del pueblo chasqueó los dedos para asegurarse de que nadie se despertase en medio de la batalla, acto seguido avanzó pegado a la empalizada hasta una puerta oculta, diseñada para evacuar a los niños y a los ancianos si era necesario. 

Crawly no podía respirar. Sabía que iba a tener que abandonar al ángel tarde o temprano, pero lo inesperado de la situación lo hacía mucho más difícil. “Ahora no, por favor” rogó “Así no”. 

No había otra opción. Los demonios lo sentirían si no se iba ya. No tenía nada que llevarse, tan solo poseía lo que llevaba puesto, pero sí que podía dejar algo allí. Primero, con un pase de manos, unas tablillas de barro cocido aparecieron sobre la mesa de trabajo del ángel. Contenían la valiosa información sobre plantas curativas y sus aplicaciones que Crawly había recopilado durante años. Al final no había sido tan mala idea enseñar a leer al muchacho. 

Luego buscó el afilado cuchillo curvo que el ángel acostumbraba a llevar encima, cortó uno de sus rizos pelirrojos, lo anudó sobre si mismo y lo dejó junto a las tablillas. 

Tragándose un sollozo de angustia abandonó la cabaña para despedirse de su ángel. 

El demonio lo vio de lejos, junto a la entrada secreta de la empalizada. Parecía tan frágil, tan triste que no quiso dejarlo. Pero cuando el ángel forzó una sonrisa comprendió que no tenía otra opción, Azirafel estaba haciendo todo eso por él, por tratar de garantizar su seguridad, tal como había hecho desde que lo encontró inconsciente en el bosque. No podía fallarle, se marcharía, sí, pero no pararía de buscar hasta encontrarlo. 

“Vamos, deprisa.” Lo apremió el ángel haciéndolo pasar por el pequeño vano, quedándose en el umbral, para evitar que la puerta se cerrara tras él. 

Crawly salió pero no llegó a alejarse más que un par de pasos antes de volverse y besar a Azirafel con furia y tristeza. 

“Te encontraré” susurró el demonio contra los rosados labios. Sus inmensas alas negras se desplegaron tras él envolviéndolos a ambos. 

“Estoy completamente seguro” le respondió el ángel también en voz baja. Se alejó de él un poco más y acarició las plumas de obsidiana del ala izquierda, observando que estaba un poco desviada con respecto a la otra. Era el ala que se había quebrado al caer y la que Azirafel había curado con su magia sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era, al fin y al cabo, lo que los había metido en este embrollo a ambos. El ángel nunca se había arrepentido menos. 

Tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos rompió el contacto con la hermosa criatura y se retiró un poco más. “Ahora vuela, querido mío”

Por un instante pareció que el demonio quería decir algo más, pero apretó lo dientes y, con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro desapareció en un revuelo de plumas azabache. 

________________________

Azirafel salió por el portón de la empalizada. Allí lo esperaba un demonio menor de piel oscura y largas pestañas. 

“Ohhh, Eric” gimió el ángel resoplando de aburrimiento “¿No hemos pasado ya por esto?”

“Lo siento, Azirafel. Sabes que no es cosa mía” respondió el demonio prescindible obviamente incómodo. “Me veo obligado a informarte de que…”

“Sí, sí.” Atajó el ángel acallándolo con un gesto “De que si no me retiro seré descorporizado. Lo de siempre. ¿Quién está ahí abajo? ¿Dagón?”

Eric se retorció las manos nervioso “El Duque Hastur, me temo”

Azirafel puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado. “Esta bien, muchacho” suspiró “Ya has hecho lo que debías”

El Principado había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había visto obligado a eliminar a la horda de Hastur. No era nada nuevo, pero que su aparición lo hubiese obligado a apartar a Crawly de su lado lo hacía sentir especialmente temperamental. 

El demonio menor empezaba a descender la colina cuando el ángel llamó su atención de nuevo. “Eric, cuando llegues Abajo dile de mi parte a quién esté al mando que, si no piensa dejarme en paz, al menos envíen a alguien que sepa hacer su trabajo”

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno iluminó el banco de niebla mientras los ojos grises del ángel adquirían un escalofriante aspecto tormentoso. “Ahora corre, querido” susurró el ser celestial y el demonio prescindible obedeció.

Azirafel le dejó unos metros de ventaja y luego se proyectó hacia delante impulsado por las alas que se desplegaban tras de sí. Desenvainó la hoja de su arma y ensartó a Eric con un fluido movimiento. El demonio menor se descorporizó en el acto, sin dolor. Era toda la clemencia que podía ofrecerle al pobre muchacho. 

Los que estaban al pie de la colina no tendrían tanta suerte. La horda comenzaba a subir por la cuesta hacia la empalizada. Una maraña de cuernos, colmillos y garras. Esos no eran ángeles caídos, eran engendros forjados en las profundidades del infierno con el único propósito de dañar y destruir. Como contrapeso, en ese instante, el único propósito de Azirafel era devolverlos al hediondo pozo del que habían salido. 

Decapitó a los dos primeros con un solo tajo y los que venían detrás se lo pensaron mejor y redujeron el paso. Otro trueno resonó en la niebla y las nubes de tormenta empezaron a descargarse con fuerza, empapando el suelo, formando ríos de barro que impedían el ascenso de la horda demoniaca. 

Los pies del Principado a penas tocaban el suelo. Recorría el frente enemigo cercenando extremidades y hundiendo su acero en las entrañas de un engendro tras otro, manteniéndose en su posición, sin ceder ni un metro. 

Perdió la cuenta. Los regueros de agua de lluvia se tiñeron de negro por la sangre de demonio derramada. La hierba moría al contacto con los pútridos fluidos. 

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad la horda comenzó a retroceder, azotada por el miedo al ángel que los diezmaba sin a penas esfuerzo. Entonces Azirafel lo oyó. La áspera voz del Duque del infierno maldiciendo a sus soldados, amenazándolos con las torturas más abyectas si huían. 

La última vez Hastur había logrado escapar, pero esta vez no podía permitirlo. Crawly aun estaba demasiado cerca, no podía arriesgarse a que otros demonios lo encontrasen y, de alguna manera, atasen cabos. En un momento dado gran parte la horda huyó en desbandada y en Principado y el Duque quedaron frente a frente. 

El pánico que se reflejó en los oscuros ojos de Hastur daba testimonio de lo pavoroso que debía parecer el apacible ángel en ese instante, con los ojos oscurecidos por la ira, las alas níveas desplegadas tras él y la espada en ristre, chorreante de sangre de demonio. 

El Duque se quedó petrificado un instante y acto seguido echó a correr hacia la espesura. Miró hacia atrás creyéndose ya fuera del alcance de Azirafel, pero no podría estar más equivocado. El Principado cambió el agarre de la empuñadura y su espada se transformó en una lanza en su mano. Apoyando los pies en la hierba empapada el ángel tomó impulso e hizo un lanzamiento perfecto que atravesó al ser infernal en su oscuro y polvoriento corazón, descorporizándolo al instante. 

Las alas blancas se replegaron en otro plano mientras que el ángel recuperaba el inofensivo aspecto que lo caracterizaba. Emocional y físicamente agotado subió de nuevo la colina hacia la aldea, dejando que la fuerte lluvia empapase aun más sus ropas y cabellos. 

El dolor que se había atenuado durante la batalla volvió con fuerza en cuanto entró en la pequeña vivienda. Se sentó en el lecho y pasó las manos por las suaves pieles tratando de captar los restos del calor que el cuerpo del demonio había producido durante la noche. 

En un momento dado los objetos depositados sobre su mesa llamaron su atención. Las tablillas de barro eran perfectas para que su aprendiz pudiese acabar su formación por su cuenta. Crawly había bromeado sobre su interés en enseñarle a leer al muchacho, pero a la hora de la verdad no lo había olvidado. Colocó con cuidado los escritos unos sobre otros y solo entonces pudo ver el rizo pelirrojo del demonio, anudado sobre si mismo, destacando poderosamente contra la madera. Las lágrimas se agolparon, empañando su visión, y rodaron sin control por sus mejillas. 

Debía empaquetar sus cosas e irse ya, pero la inabarcable emoción anclada en su pecho solo le permitió sentarse en el suelo aferrando el mechón de cabello, llorando la ausencia de su dulce Crawly. 

_________________________

La ciudad estado de Lagash era una de las zonas más pobladas del mundo en ese momento en particular. Bañada por el rio Eufrates, que desembocaba en lo que sería en el futuro el golfo pérsico, constituía un potente centro comercial y cultural. 

Azirafel se maravillaba con las columnas y los mosaicos que decoraban los palacios de la ciudad. El ajetreo y los aromas del mercado de especias saturaban maravillosamente sus sentidos. 

Oficialmente estaba allí por trabajo, pero al poco tiempo de llegar, se encontró a si mismo aplazando su audiencia con el rey Engilsa para poder disfrutar un poco más de los múltiples entretenimientos que ofrecía Mesopotamia. 

Se acercó a uno de los numerosos puestos de comida para llenar la despensa de la pequeña vivienda de ladrillos de adobe que ocupaba mientras durase su estancia en la ciudad. Por supuesto nada le impedía materializar la comida que desease cuando le viniera en gana, pero no sabía igual. Había algo que los humanos ponían en sus creaciones que los milagros del Cielo no podían replicar. 

Empezaba a regatear el precio de sus compras cuando el dueño del puesto le ofreció todo lo que pensaba comprar a cambio del colgante que llevaba al cuello. El ángel apretó la joya en su puño y se marchó sin comprar nada. 

Podía visualizar claramente los cabellos pelirrojos ocultos tras el metal. Pestañeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas. Tras más de diez décadas sin rastro de la criatura las esperanzas de toparse con él empezaban a desaparecer, pero aun en el caso de que no volviesen a encontrarse jamás Azirafel atesoraría los recuerdos de esos tres días por el resto de la eternidad. 

Giró por un callejón para entrar en su taberna favorita. Se sentía incómodo por el episodio que acababa de vivir con el comerciante y necesitaba una jarra de algo bien fuerte para templar los nervios. 

Le sirvieron su bebida en su mesa habitual y se sintió mucho más tranquilo, viendo pasar a los viajeros y escuchando conversaciones en lenguas conocidas y desconocidas. 

No llevaba más que una media hora disfrutando de su bebida cuando una extraña melodía llegó a sus oídos. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, la voz que emitía en canturreo tenía un cariz sobrenatural y se escuchaba claramente entre el barullo que producía la clientela. 

El ángel se levantó tratando de identificar la fuente del sonido y entonces lo vio. Una larga figura sentada descuidadamente sobre un banco de madera, una melena roja como el fuego que enmarcaba un rostro anguloso y, al fin, unos ojos dorados con las pupilas alargadas como las de un felino. 

No habría sido capaz de ponerle nombre a la creciente emoción que aumentaba en su pecho sin mesura. Creyó que se iba a descorporizar allí mismo. 

Crawly le dedicó su sonrisa más llena de dientes, alzó su copa brindando hacia él y Azirafel sintió como se aflojaba un nudo en su estómago que llevaba firmemente apretado casi ciento veinte años. Quiso abalanzarse sobre él besarlo en los labios, hundir sus dedos entre los cabellos rojizos y abrazarlo contra él durante un siglo entero para compensar el tiempo que habían pasado separados. Pero ambos sabían que no era posible, al menos no allí, a plena luz y rodeados de humanos. 

Azirafel se contuvo con esfuerzo y se movió por la estancia para sentarse junto al demonio. 

“Hola, ángel. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?” dijo el demonio intentando parecer despreocupado y fallando por mucho. 

“Oh, bueno, querido. Mesopotamia está preciosa en esta época del año”

La sonrisa llena de dientes se ensanchó aún más. “Te dije que te encontraría” susurró en un tono mucho más grave. 

El ángel le devolvió la sonrisa “¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?” preguntó algo inseguro. 

Crawly se encogió de hombros “Hasta que el rey pueda recibirme”. 

Azirafel lo miró sorprendido “¡Que casualidad! Me temo que estoy en la misma situación”

“Oh, ángel. No es ninguna casualidad”

“¿Qué quieres decir”

“¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Eric la ultima vez?”

“Sí, que me dejasen en paz o que enviasen a alguien que… ¡Oh santo Dios! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!” el ángel lo miraba fijamente, sin atreverse a creer en las implicaciones de lo que el demonio insinuaba. 

Crawly le guiñó uno de sus ojos ambarinos. “Eric le hizo ver a Belcebú que podían enviar una horda tras otra durante toda la eternidad y no conseguiría destruirte. Que necesitaban más astucia y menos fuerza bruta”

Azirafel bloqueó estupefacto. 

“¿Y qué hay más astuto que la serpiente del Eden?” continuó la criatura infernal. 

“Eres mi adversario” dijo Azirafel mirando a esos ojos dorados con intensidsd. 

El demonio asintió mientras la certeza empezaba a calar en la mente del ángel.   
Entonces Azirafel chasqueó los dedos y la actuación del artista callejero que trabajaba junto a la puerta del local se volvió inexplicablemente interesante. 

La taberna se vacío y el ángel tomó entre sus manos el afilado rostro de Crawly y estrelló sus labios contra los de él. Allí, en el rincón más alejado de la peor taberna de la ciudad, un ángel y un demonio se besaron largamente con la resolución de recuperar el tiempo perdido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un último capítulo un poco más largo para compensar el hiatus.  
> Gracias por leer!! <3


End file.
